


Crescendo

by chrystalised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalised/pseuds/chrystalised
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Female OC





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the blinding light of the sun that was shining from behind my drapes. I groaned and flipped over, tangling my sheets around my body. Closing my eyes again, I tried to fall back to sleep and then remembered where I was going today: Diagon Alley. I recieved my acceptance letter to Hogwarts a week before today, August 20th. My twin brother, Leo, and I are already 11, and we have been since January 2nd, our birthday. 

I didn't expect him to be up. He was probably still in his bed sleeping soundly.

Our rooms are the coziest in the house. A white staircase led to my room.

Inside my room was a representative of me. My [bedding area](https://images.loox.io/uploads/2020/4/7/4JjEkmHvd.jpg) was lit with purple lights when it was dark out, my vanity was tidy, sort of. I had a huge [closet](https://designingidea.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/big-walk-in-closet-with-skylight-window-and-center-island.jpg) that was much more tidy, and was bigger than my [bedroom](https://data.whicdn.com/images/336910909/original.jpg) itself. There was an area in the far side of my room that was hidden by blankets that were hung over the couch and the fireplace that I usually read in. My [bathroom](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/07/96/f1/0796f1c2f13d8903f13b78b9e1db2f9a.jpg) was large for no real reason except for the fact that every room in my house was abnormally large.

After getting dressed in a white pleated skirt and a pink floral blouse, I slipped on my black converse and then exited my room. As I closed my door, I walked to the left and down the wide [hallway](https://st2.depositphotos.com/1041088/9983/i/950/depositphotos_99839516-stock-photo-elegant-hallway-with-black-railing.jpg) where Leo's room would be.

I knocked on his door, though I heard no response. Sighing, I quietly opened his door, revealing his messy room. His [bed](https://cobbshops.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/A-black-bed-in-front-of-a-black-wall.jpg) was in the far corner where he was snoring lightly. His overall room had a black theme with some colored action figures scattered across the floor. We have a house elf, two actually, but dad is against abuse to house elves so they are treated nicely. 

"Leo," I hissed in his ear, shaking him awake. His curly brown hair was falling in his face and he groaned, brushing it out of his face. His eyes didn't open though, so I shook him again. "Leo, get up. We're going to Diagon Alley today!" I said and his eyes fluttered open.

A broad grin took over his features and he attempted to jump out of his bed, but he only got tangled in his sheets and fell on the floor. I laughed at him and then helped get out of the jumble of black blankets. 

"Okay, okay, now get out, Franky!" Leo said, ushering me out of his room. (Franky was his nickname for me. I have no clue where he got it from, but that was what he called me when we were younger and first started talking.)I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, though I exited the room nonetheless.

My older sisters, Maelyn and Sage, have a room on the floor below me and Leo. Rebekah, Aurora and Maddie have rooms on the third floor.

Leo and I both have rooms on the fifth floor, where there are two extra bathrooms that have humongous [baths](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fa/cc/df/faccdfdbb860b733deab3cb2b520121b.jpg) in it, a room that leads outdoors to an area with a [hot tub ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/ee/ab/b0eeab4b6f41b2e12d50527a927614d9.jpg)(ignore the TV, it doesn't have a TV attached to it) outside, and a large room where we keep the dogs. There is an area in the room, in the far right corner away from the play area, with newspapers on the floor that dad put a spell on to hold the pee in it with no leakage when the dogs peed on it. There are several dog beds and three entire buckets of their toys. Blankets are spread on the floor in some areas, pillows piling up on top to keep every inch comfortable.

On the fourth floor, where I explained were Mae and Sage have bedrooms, there is also a [bowling](https://www.qubicaamf.com/plan-your-bowling-project/design-a-home-bowling-alley/rancho-santa-fe-ca.png/@@images/7c4f3ace-95af-4487-8135-636eb070bdb9.png) room (which is full of all sorts of muggle technology) and three separate gyms and a [play area](https://www.thehouseshop.com/property-blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Playroom.jpg) for Maddie. 

Caleb has a room on the same floor my parents do, the second floor.

On the floor that Becca, Rory, and Maddie have rooms on, there are rooms that are solely filled with butterbeer and firewhiskey, along with another room where we keep our many owls.

We have other pets, too. Becca has a black cat called, "[Demon](https://www.ocregister.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/072918_NWS-OCR-adoptalfie-1.jpg)," which she nicknamed Demy. Aurora has a chinchilla named, "[Fat Rat](https://letslovechinchillas.weebly.com/uploads/5/4/2/0/54205129/5308607_orig.jpg)," that we call Fattie for short. Maddie has two kittens that were Demy's kids that she named, [Satan](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6f/a6/e8/6fa6e851cbed6b9adb2aa774c2f599d2.jpg) and [Devil](https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2016/05/03/1265437/adorable-black-and-white-kitten-for-sale-572887647bbe3.jpeg), Saty and Dev for short. I have a cat, [Princess](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTcUeAJdd_hDr2hJyiqimvN_i9JGa3YDVjiWQ&usqp=CAU), that I got when I was two, that dad used a spell to keep her young for however long I like, just like my dog. Leo has a tarantula in his room named "[Thick](https://thepetsavvy.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/03/shutterstock_1209117847.jpg)," which we named as a joke. We call him Thickie.

I have a puppy named [Mocha](https://animal.direct/files/07-2020/ad38796/adorable-black-lab-puppy-show-1447878120_large.jpeg). She's a black lab and was enchanted to stay a puppy forever. Though I also have another dog called [King](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/51/14/d25114f3612b52d62a1ec80db2c2f7cb.jpg) that is a pitbull and only 3 months old.

I own an orange and brown spotted snake, named "[Mango](https://www.emdonenilodge.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/19-Feb-2018-3-300x218.jpg)," and another that is a green named "[Dumbass](https://www.tripsavvy.com/thmb/L2uLF-7wSVQg4a2kkHYe2QFFnEU=/1500x1000/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\)/William-Warby-5a87347b6edd6500364ee645.jpg)." Fits him well, considering he seems to have no brains. Leo and I share a dog named [Poppet](https://cdn.orvis.com/images/DBS_GoldRetriever_1280.jpg). She is four years old and her breed is a golden retriever.

As I walked down the elegant [stairs](http://a44b7fe7300dd39141947f5b15b9f4) that lead down to the fourth floor. Sage's door was wide open to her room, and I peeked in seeing that she was flipping through her closet.

Her room was decorated on the theme rose gold. Her [bed](https://data.whicdn.com/images/335182825/original.jpg?t=1568326387) was decorated with lights that were wrapped around her headboard and her bedsheets were white and complemented with black and gold pillows. A knit throw blanket was draped on her bed and an outfit was now on it as well. My eyes flew to her [vanity](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/3b/98/84/3b988433b0cc006c985779f653f988b8.jpg) that was decorated in the same theme that her entire room had. Her makeup was scattered all over it, though it appeared organized to the eye.

"Morning, Sage." I said and she turned to me, sending me a smile before turning back to her closet. Sighing, I then walked over to Mae's [room](https://data.whicdn.com/images/347706824/original.jpg). She was already dressed, painting her nails on her desk. She turned to me and smiled. 

"Good morning, Ronnie. How'd you sleep?" She asked, blowing on her nail as she set down the polish. 

"Fine," I answered with a shrug. "What color are you painting your nails?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Nude. The blue was getting to be to much for me." She answered, now painting her ring finger. "Mum's making breakfast and dad already left for work, if you were wondering. You should go wake up Maddie. I think Rory's probably up by now, reading or something." 

I nodded. "Alright. Becca's probably sleeping too, by the looks of it." Mae smirked and then I left, leaving her to paint her nails. I walked down another flight of stairs to the third floor where my other three sisters were in their rooms.

The first door on the floor was to Rebekah's room. On the door were the words that were written on there with permanent marker in fine script that read, "DON'T ENTER WITHOUT STRICT PERMISSION FROM BECCA MORTIMER."

I opened the door anyway, seeing her well decorated room in front of me. Her [bed](https://64.media.tumblr.com/054ccf1c2c990017a20e2cc8ef37e42e/tumblr_nuqc7gGWbz1sk6a7uo1_1280.jpg) was sloppily made and she was sitting on the carpet, glueing something to a piece of paper. The blackout curtains that she had made her room seem dark. The lighting in her room was blue illuminating her face as she looked up. Her back was to the [wall](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/3ea4bc77-78ba-4565-9d4c-19184d7eec55_1.fd2936eb3c9803defce24fa12ca179cd.jpeg) of blue lights. 

"Morning, Ronnie," Becca said, screwing on the lid to the glue shut. "Is Leo up yet?" She asked, picking up the parchment she was writing on and putting it on her dresser. 

"Yep. Woke him up a few minutes ago." I answered, nodding. 

"Is mum making breakfast?" Becca asked as she slipped on black sweatpants.

"I think so." I said, shrugging as she put on a periwinkle blue tube top. "I'm going to go wake up Mads," I said, turning around and closing her door. I walked to Maddie's room, which was on the opposite side of the hallway. There was a smiley face sticker on her door and a sign that hung on the doorknob that said, "Come In!" 

I opened the door, revealing her room. Her [bed](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1gWxxMVzqK1RjSZFvq6AB7VXaA/120x200-150x200-cm-180x200-Mosquito-Net-Elegant-Lace-Polyester-Insect-Bed-Canopy-Netting-Curtain-Mosquito-Net.jpg_q50.jpg) was large, and her feet didn't reach the end, and decorated with a light yellow canopy that draped over her bed. Lights were strung around it, shining gold against the lighter fabric. Her dresser had magazines all over it and a vase of yellow roses. Her walk in [closet](https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/pictures/closets/walk-in-closet-hers-de-mattei-construction-img~6021eb8c0338ad5a_14-6764-1-327ef00.jpg) was wide open, a few pieces on the floor right outside of it.

Surely, Maddie was in her bed, sleeping. 

"Madi," I said, approaching her bed. "Mads, wake up. It's _morning_! We're going to Diagon Alley!" That didn't wake her up, so smacked her back. Not roughly, but hard enough that she jerked up. She groaned when she saw me, her face turning into a scowl. "Mum's making breakfast and were going to Diagon Alley." Her scowl disappeared and a smile replaced it as she jumped out of her bed and ran into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Well she's up." I said with a snort before exiting her room and heading towards Rory's (Aurora). 

As I entered her bedroom, I was taken over by the warm scent of the candle that was lit. Her room had the scent of fresh parchment and a brand new book. I turned to the side to her [bed](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bb/14/35/bb14359f745358d72669725c6ff6f69b.jpg) which had a tapestry of the astrology signs hanging loosely on the wall beside it. Books were stacked underneath her bed and in the large row of bookcases that were placed all along the walls on the far left of her room, bending on the corner and along the one straight in the center. Minimalist white shelves were on the wall to the right, holding pictures and unlit candles. She had a wall dedicated to all of the polaroid pictures she took with the muggle camera she got from a store that sells muggle artifacts. 

"Morning, Rory. Come down for breakfast." I said, smiling warmly at my younger sister. She looked up from her book which she was reading in concentration. Nodding, she put a bookmark on her page and stood up. Rory was wearing a pleated skirt and a sweater that was oversized in a flattering way. A collared shirt was underneath it, and she looked very pretty. 

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Rory asked as we walked out of her room side by side. Despite the year age difference, Rory was only about an inch and a half shorter than me. Leo was the same height as me, much to his demise. 

"I guess," I shrugged as we turned down the hall, walking down the stairs. "I can't wait until you get to come, though. You're going to help me with all of my homework." I teased, nudging her side. 

She laughed, rolling her eyes as we landed on the first floor. The first floor is where the kitchens for the elves were, the kitchen mum uses, the pantry, and the library. In the foyer there is a room that leads to the ballroom where we sometimes host balls. 

"I'm never going to help you with your homework, Char," She said as we entered the [kitchen](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/8e/a0/2f8ea03712aaa218d3bbb1f3f6cf1a68.png). Mum was there, cooking up pancakes with a bright smile on her face and her blue eyes twinkling. "Morning, mummy." Rory said, taking a seat on one of the black stools on the other side of the kitchen island. 

"Morning, darling." She said, flipping a pancake.

"Morning, mum." I said, taking a red apple out of the fruit ball. "Are those blueberry pancakes?" I asked as my teeth sunk into the sweet and sour apple. 

"Chocolate chip, actually. I'm saving blueberry for when you head to Hogwarts." She answered as she placed a pancake on a golden lined platter. Blueberry pancakes are Leo and I's favorite kind, ever since we were two. We go to Hogwarts in 5 days, I counted, so that's how long I have to wait. 

I nodded and then began eating my apple. When I finished, I realized that Rory and Mum were deep in conversation about a muggle book. "Mum, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Soon, Ronnie." She answered, placing two pancakes on a plate in front of me. "Go get Leo. He's in the living room watching on the TV." Ah, yes, the muggle TV. Father was in London, and he came across one that was 100 inches wide. We have it in the room we now use as a theater. There's a huge TV in there along with rows and rows of chairs you wouldn't typically see in a pureblood household, mostly in muggle movie theaters. 

"Got it. By the way, syrup, a slice of butter, and raspberries and blueberries on top of my pancakes." Mum nodded as I hopped off of the school, running around the island and through the dining room and then down a long hallway full of portraits of our family. "Leo, come get breakfast!" I said as I opened the wood double doors that lead to the [theater](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/8d/5b/b48d5b7f9b0c1f76388903d66489247f.jpg). 

He was there, sitting on one of the couches while watching a film we got from a library on Main Street from London. "Okay, coming." He said, clicking the off button on the remote and then jumping out of his chair. We ran back to the kitchen. 

"Ha ha, I won!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He sneered at me and then his face broke out into a grin when he saw the pancakes. 

"Leo, wait until I bring the plates to the dining room." My mother said as she took off her apron that was coated in flower and washed her hands. "Go sit for now and tell the elves—"

"There names are Blondie and Bimbo," I said with an eyebrow raise.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, I don't know why we let you name them. Blondie, Bimbo!" They appeared with a loud crack, standing before us. "Bring these platters out to the dining table, please." 

"Y—yes, Mistress Aurelia. Blondie will bring the platters to the dining room. Blondie will not make a mess." Blondie said, straightening up in determination. She took the platters, her hands firm rather than shaking like before, and scurried off in the direction of the dining room with Bimbo behind her. 

"Have you taken the dogs out?" Mom asked as she shook her hair out. 

Leo and I looked at eachother, eyes wide. "Err...about to, mum!" We said in unison and then darted up five flights of stairs to our dog's playroom. 

I could hear the playful panting of Poppet as we approached the door. Leo opened it and was immediately knocked to the ground by a trampling Poppet and a tiny Mocha. I smiled at the sight and then quietly walked to where King would be curled up in the blankets, sleeping. 

"Hello," I said, picking him up. "Did you have a nice nap?" He barked and licked my hands, wiggling in my grasp. Laughing I set him down and then snapped my fingers, motioning for him to follow me. He did so, his firm tail wagging behind him. Once we got to the garden, all of the dogs were running around, stopping for brief moments to take breaths and then chasing each other again. 

When they were done using the bathroom, Leo brought them back up the stairs, almost getting trampled over by Poppet. I smirked as they disappeared into sight and then went to the kitchen to wash my hands. 

"Poppet used the toilet, right?" Sage asked, walking in from the dining room. "Mocha and King too?" 

"Uh, yeah." I said as I dried my hands with a towel. 

"Good, now we can finally eat!" She said with an over exaggerated groan. "Wait—where's Leo?" 

"He's coming down in a moment. He's putting the dogs back in their room." I explained briefly, hanging the towel on the hook. 

"Well, come on. Everyone's in the dining room. Blondie and Bimbo brought out some waffles and French toast or something." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down a short hallway into the dining room where my family was sitting. Mae was sitting beside Becca, talking about clothes or makeup or something, Caleb was grumpily muttering curses as he waited for food, Rory and Maddie were talking about Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, while mum was reading a book. 

Mum closed the book when she saw me. "Where's Leo?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as she set the book down beside her. 

"Right here." Leo said, appearing beside me.

"Sit down then. Caleb's getting restless." Mum said, ruffling our brother's curly head. I nodded, taking my normal seat on the right side of the table beside Leo. "Blondie, Bimbo, the food!" Suddenly, food appeared on the table and I grinned. 

As we ate, we discussed the plans for the day. When dad comes home around 12 or 1, we will Apparate to Diagon Alley. We are going to Flourish and Blotts first, to get the new school books we need from Gilderoy Dunghart (as me and Rory call him). Sage and Mae think he's hot, and Maddie thinks he a sod. After getting books we need to get fitted for robes, and buy the rest of our school supplies. Quills, potion equipment, etc. 

**....**

"I'm home!" I immediately perked up at my dad's voice. I quickly set my muggle pencil down on my desk and jumped out of my chair. I ran towards the door after switching off my lights and then ran down the stairs.When I was in the foyer, my siblings were already there, other than Sage and Leo, completely dressed and ready to go. 

"Were here!" Sage said, walking down the stairs in black wedges, a black pleated skirt, and a pale pink blouse that ties in the middle. Leo was beside her in jeans and a zip up sweatshirt, his hair tousled as usual.

I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a dark maroon t-shirt. My hair was left out, the dark waves resting on my back. 

"Alright, Lia Disapparate with Sage, Mae, and Rory. I'll go with Caleb, Becca, Leo, and Ronnie." Dad told mum and she nodded, grabbing Sage's hand and Rory's, while Mae hooked her arm in Sage's tightly. With a loud crack they were gone and dad turned to us. "Grab on then." He said, holding out each of his arms. I grabbed Becca's hand while she grabbed Dad's right arm, my two brothers doing the same on the other side. 

Suddenly, we were pulled into nothingness. My breath stopped for a short moment before we appeared in the entrance of Diagon Alley, in front of my mum and siblings. I let go of my father's arm, gazing at the contents of Diagon Alley in amazement. 

Sure, I've been there before when shopping for Caleb's school supplies and getting Mae's wand, but it was different now that I finally knew that I was able to go. Smiling I grabbed Leo's hand and then pulled him down the street of bustling people, into Flourish and Blotts.

My family was quick to follow, weaving through the crowd and into the bookstore behind us. As I entered, I took in a deep breath, inhaling the warm scent of the room. Leo and I stayed behind as the rest of my family joined the crowd for a moment, and then joined shortly after. 

"Git," Leo muttered from my side and I nodded, looking at a grinning Gilderoy Lockhart. 

"Hey, if you look closely, you can see that he resembles a cow. Look at the angles of his jaw!" I said, nudging Leo in the side. 

Leo snorted, nodding as he studied Lockhart. "Franky, you are so right! He does look like a cow!" He said much too loudly, making heads turn in our direction. He just smirked wider when he spotted the fuming group of girls, glaring at him ferociously. 

"Oh my—is that Harry Potter?" A gasp was heard from all of the reporters in the bookshop and Caleb appeared on my right.

"Nothing special about that bloke, really. He's a nice guy, yeah, great friend I suppose, and he defeated You-Know-Who, but they give him too much attention." Caleb said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

I shrugged. "He doesn't seem to like the attention." was all I said, observing the boy with messy black hair, bright green orbs, and circle glasses that framed his eyes.

He was given the entire collection of Lockhart's books in the end, and he handed them awkwardly to a plump woman with red hair. By the time I snapped back into reality, I noticed the Caleb was now in an aisle at the end of the store and Leo was talking with Maddie. I spotted Rory, though, and I jogged over to her with a smile on my face. 

"Oh—Ronnie, do you think I should get this book?" She asked after spotting me, holding up a book that said on the title, _Hogwarts, A History_ on the top and then on the bottom it said, _Bathilda Bagshot_ , who was most likely the author.

I shrugged, looking over the black cover. "I suppose, Rory." I said. "How much is it?"

"Ten sickles." She answered, placing the clean book in her basket that was nearly full. "This together is probably a few galleons." 

"I'm sure mum can handle it." I said with another shrug. Rory smiled at me, waving before disappearing down another aisle of books. Then, a book caught my eye. It was small, tall vertically, and the background color was black. There were green swirls on the edges of the book, silver colors meddling with them. What appeared to be a wand was in the center, showing visibly only when the sun hit it.

My brow knitted in confusion when a girl wasn't able to pick it up, her hand burning as she placed a finger on it. The mother of her scowled at it, then ushered her daughter out of the store, muttering curses. Tentatively, I walked over to it, my hand outstretched as a finger ran over the emblem of a wand in the center. I did it three times to make sure it wouldn't burn me, and then picked it up. I was cold to begin with, but it felt warm in my hands as my fingers wrapped around the binding. After a moment of staring at it, I decided that I would read it when I got home.

"Have you all gotten your books?" Father prompted as we met up again near the entrance of the store.

"Yes, dad." We chorused.

"Alright then, Leo, Ronnie, Ollivanders we go!" He said. "Sage, Mae, watch Caleb, Rory, and Mads. Stay with your mother. Now come along." Dad said, opening the door for us to walk out ahead of him. Leo and I exchanged glances before stepping out of the door, broad grins on our faces. 

We walked towards Ollivanders, Leo playing absently with his hair and I humming as I looked around, drinking in every sight. When we reached the dinky-looking shop, dad opened the door for us to walk in. 

"Ahh, Ms. and Mr. Mortimer," a man with wild grey and white hair said as soon as we walked in. "I've been expecting you."

"Uhh, hi?" Leo said awkwardly, glancing at me for assistance. 

"Hello, Ollivander," Dad said, smiling warmly at Ollivander. 

Ollivander clapped his hands together and said, "Let's get started then, shall we? Alright, ladies first! Come here, dear." He said, beckoning me forward. I smiled and stepped forward. "What is your wand hand?"

"Right." I answered confidently, holding out my right arm. 

"So you know the process.." He murmured, measuring the length from my wrist to my neck. He murmured something before disappearing in the back. I looked at Dad with a raised eyebrow and he just smirked. I could hear rummaging in the back, and a few moments later, Ollivander came out from the back holding five boxes of wands in his hand. "Try this one, Veronica." He slipped a wand out of the box. "Holly wood, dragon heartstring core, 11 inches, with supple flexibility." He handed me the wand, and the second he did it started pouring rain and thundering over my head. "Not that one then.." Ollivander said with a chuckle, taking the wand from my hand as Dad dried us with his wand. "Amber wood, phoenix feather core, 11 and a half inches long, with reasonably bendy flexibility."

I grabbed the wand lightly from his hand, and suddenly a purple burst of lightning came out of the tip of it. I dropped it immediately, my eyes wide. "What the bloody hell?"

"Language." Dad interjected, snickering with my brother.

"Definitely not that one!" Ollivander said with a laugh. "Alright, try this one. Ember wood, unicorn hair core, 11 inches long, with extremely bendy flexibility." I grabbed the wand tentatively, uneasily watching it. A dark puff of smoke erupted from it, a large cloud appearing over me afterwards. "Not that one." He said, snatching the wand out of my hand worriedly. "You're taking longer than your sister, Maelyn." He shook his head, turning around and rummaging through his shelves. After 20 more wands, he turned to back to his shelf, rummaging through them. "I wonder if this one would work. Damien, do you think I should let her try the one with dark crystal?."

Dad's face scrunched up, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously. "I suppose. But if it is hers...does that mean..?"

"I'm afraid it does, Damien." Ollivander said reassuringly. Leo and I were looking between them, our looks reading, 'What the bloody hell?' "Alright dear, try this wand. Holly wood, dark crystal core, 11 inches long, with supple flexibility." I took the [wand](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQJIsuMheZQUC-CEa110s0kLE0_2QdPWhxvxFV9USFCedDvzdxG), my brow furrowed. 

Without warning, a warm sensation filled me. A burst of purple flames burst out of the wand and danced around me graciously, flying in front of my face and around my head. I giggled and waved the wand, causing another burst of flames. I waved it once more, stopping it and then looked at Ollivander, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"I-it...it can't be! No, no my dear! Damien...that means.." Ollivander stammered, his eyes the size of tennis balls. 

"Means what?" I asked, twirling the wand in my fingers. 

"Give her another wand." Dad said, his eyes the same size as Ollivanders. "You cannot give her that--that fate!" 

"The wand has chosen, Damien. You cannot change that." 

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slipped the wand in my pocket. Neither of them answered, so I cleared my throat. "How much is the wand?"

"F-free of charge, Veronica." He hurriedly turned to Leo. "Now, you young man.."

The entire time Leo was getting his wand, I pondered on the commotion that the wand I received caused. 

What was so important about this wand?

And what did fate have to do with it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Run through a brick wall?!" I hissed incredulously, my eyes wide as Caleb rolled his eyes at me. 

"Yes, are you deaf?" He drawled, rolling his eyes again.

"No, I just don't fancy having a smashed face!" I whispered, glancing at the Muggles around us.

"Chill out, Franky." Leo said, leaning lazily against his trolley. "It's obviously enchanted or some shite like that." He said, waving his hand around. I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever. See you on the other side." I muttered, making Caleb snort.

"You make it sound like you're going to die!" was the last thing I heard before running into the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. I blinked twice, trying to see if this was a dream. Before me was a large platform full of people bidding their children goodbye, some sobbing, others boasting and shouting, "That's my son!" 

"This is certainly heartwarming." I said to Leo, who was now beside me. 

"Tis' indeed," Caleb said before Leo could respond. "Now come on, let's get on the train." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the scarlet red steam engine. Leo was following closely behind, ogling at everything in sight. We climbed onto the train, bickering and shoving each other like siblings do, but I gave him a hug and parted ways, venturing to find a compartment. Caleb stayed behind to bring our trunks onto the train, and he told me that he would put mine in his compartment, while Leo took his and brought it to his own.

I came across one full of girls; one girl with black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, another with vibrant red hair and light brown eyes with specks of gold, a girl with blonde hair that reached her waist, another girl with dirty blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders, and a girl who was silently reading in the corner with long black straight hair. 

"Can I sit?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Sure." The girl with long blonde hair replied with a shrug. "I'm Ashlynn Beaumont, but just call me Ash." Ash said, smiling at me. "That's Trixie." She said, gesturing to the bored looking girl with dirty blonde hair. "Her real name is Patricia but she hates it." She added, a smirk on her lips. "That's Anastasia. We've been trying to come up with a nickname for her." She pointed to the girl with black hair, who looked up at me and smiled. "That's Cher--she's the one with the red hair-- and that's Bella," She said finally, pointing to the girl with short black hair. 

"Isabella Lodge." Isabella said with a nod in my direction. 

"Veronica Mortimer." I said with a smile. "But don't you dare call me Veronica. Call me Ronnie." 

Cher's jaw dropped. "That is an adorable nickname." She said to me, still looking at her the red mirror in hand as she carefully applied clear lip gloss.

"Anyways, what houses do you guys want?" I asked, leaning back against the cushion. 

"Mum said that it didn't matter what house I got, but Father said if I didn't get Slytherin he'd disown me." Ash said with a snort. "It fits me best, anyways. Those bastards are a bunch of hopeless snakes, just like me. Hope is for suckers." 

"Okay..?" I said, my eyebrow scrunched in confusion. 

"I want Slytherin, but green would totally clash with my hair," Cher said, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. "Gryffindor would match best, but they're a bunch of nosy sods." 

"I'll probably be Slytherin, too." Trixie added, an actual smile on her lips. "I kind of have to be, honestly. I don't really have a choice." 

Cher nodded. "It's the same thing with the Weasleys. Our parents say we don't have a choice to get anything other than Slytherin, and the Weasleys have a strong legacy of Gryffindors. I've never met one Weasley who hasn't been in Gryffindor. They have the same amount of pressure, except their parents are nice and won't throw them to the wolves if you get Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin." 

Ana snorted. "I don't know what house I'm going to be, to be honest. I could be Ravenclaw, but I'm not really opposed to any other house." 

"You need to set higher standards for yourself, Anastasia." Bella said, shaking her head. "I think I'll be Slytherin. I'm cunning, ambitious, and hot. Slytherin can't _not_ want me."

"That's likely." Trixie said as she ran a hand through her hair. "By the looks of it, we'll all be Slytherins, right?" 

"I suppose." Cher answered snootily.

"Alright, Ronnie, tell me a bit about yourself," Bella prompted, turning to watch me. "You said you came from the Mortimers, right?"

"Yeah," I said, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the five girls. "Well, my dad, Damien Mortimer, he's nice. He works at the Ministry, he was a Gryffindor, and best friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I think. Don't comment, or anything. And my mum, Aurelia Mortimer, was a Slytherin. She's awesome, Cher, you would love her. Her favorite color is red and she's a fashion designer."

Cher squealed. "That's awesome!" She commented, and I nodded in return.

"I have three older sisters, Sage, Mae, and Becca. They go to Beauxbatons. Sage is 15, Mae is 14, and Becca is 13. I have an older brother, too, Caleb. He's in Slytherin. And then my twin brother, Leo, he's somewhere on the train. Umm, I have two younger sisters, Rory and Maddie, they're awesome. Rory will be coming to Hogwarts next year. I think she'll be Ravenclaw or something. Maddie will probably be a Hufflepuff. She's the most patient person I know." I cleared my throat, looking around the compartment, realizing they were all listening intently.

"Well, I don't have any grandparents, my grandma died a year ago. My grandpa died of a sickness, and my great grandpa died years ago, when I was like five. Didn't really mourn, we weren't that close Erm.. my aunt Tracie, she's cool, the best, actually. She works at St. Mungo's. She's a healer. I have a few pets, two snakes and three dogs. Mango and Dumbass are my snakes--"

"Hold up," Trixie said, holding up her hands and smirking, "You named your snake Dumbass?"

"That's hilarious." Anastasia said with a snort.

"I can't believe you named your snake Dumbass!" Bella exclaimed, holding her side as she laughed. 

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "It fits him well. He's a total idiot. And my dogs. Um, my dog King, he's 3 months and a pit bull. I snuck him in and he's sleeping in my trunk. I forced my sister to do a spell that would allow him to breath in there. And then Mocha, dad enchanted her to stay young forever, and Poppet, the golden retriever dog that I share with my brother. I have a cat, Princess. I don't really like...play with her. Maddie's more of a cat gal. My siblings have a lot of pets, like my younger sister Rory has a chinchilla, and Maddie has three cats. Caleb hates dogs. My brother has a tarantula called Thickie. It's quite comical, the pet names in my family. Oh, and also my mum bought me an owl to take to Hogwarts. I named him Moonlight. My favorite color is purple. What about you, Ash? Tell me a bit about yourself."

Ash nodded, sitting up and tying her blonde hair into a ponytail. "I have an older brother. His name is Jason and he's 15 years old. He goes to Durmstrang. My mum is Katherine Beaumont. She's super nice and works for the Ministry in the Department of Missing Wizards. Pays a lot of money, actually. My dad, Gage Beaumont, he's a told douche--don't tell him I said that, Cher. He works in the Ministry with my mum in the Department of Mysteries. It's a good job, actually. It's the reason why we have so much money. I have a black cat, Callie, she's...somewhere on the train. My favorite color is turquoise, and...my wand is Amber wood, Thunderbird feather, with extremely bendy flexibility. And last, but not least, I'm a pure-blood. Alright, Cher, you go."

Cher cleared her throat, swing her vibrant red hair over her shoulder. "I'm Cheryl Rowle. That's my full name. I have a younger sister by two years, Charlotte, but I call her Char. My mother, Cathleen Rowle, she looks just like me. Bright red hair, beautiful lips, heart-shaped face. My sister inherited the same looks as me, except her hair is naturally straight. My dad, Thorfinn Rowle, he has blonde hair and he's pretty intimidating. I have a cat, Precious, she's a Persian kitten. I got her from France three years ago."

"France sounds cool." Anastasia said, closing her book and looking up. "I've never gone to France before."

"It's so beautiful, Anastasia! You'd love it! Well, I have a house elf, Lucy, she's pretty cool. When mum would take Char to her 'ladylike lessons,' Lucy always kept me company and made me dolls with her magic. Oh, and Mother sells beauty products. She has a huge store in Hogsmeade. It's probably the most clean, fashionable, designer store there. Mother always makes me take these dance lessons. I'm sure that they'll come in use one day. My wand is Holly wood, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches long, with reasonably bendy flexibility. And I'm a pure-blood." She said and everyone nodded. "Trixie, you go." 

"'Kay, so, I'm Trixie Nott--"

"Patricia," Anastasia corrected with a sly smirk as she looked up at her friend. 

Trixie shot her a scowl. "Anyways, I'm Trixie Nott. I have an older brother, he's in second year and in Slytherin. His name is Theo and he's a douchebag. Mother, Violette Nott, is a prissy bitch. She doesn't work. She basically stays around the house bothering everybody about being a perfect pureblood. My dad, Gilbert Nott, is an old man. Mum only married him for his riches, and he's like, 60 years old and mum is 30-something."

"Gold digger." Anastasia said and Trixie snorted.

"But she's grown to love him, of course." Trixie said with a nod. "Anyways, I have a snake named Nyx. I snuck him in. He's in his terrarium. We have a family cat, it's name is..well, I don't actually know the name but I just call it Cat. Can't be bothered to know its name."

I smirked. "At least I named my pet." Trixie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Cat is a better name than Dumbass, Ronnie." She countered, rolling her eyes again.

"Mm...not quite." I said with a smirk and the girls laughed.

"Alright, anyway, my favorite color is yellow, but not that bright Hufflepuff color. Sort of mustard yellow, but not quite. Like this flannel." She pointed to the yellow on her plaid black and yellow flannel. "That's my favorite color. My Mother has spent her entire life making mine a living hell. Governess, tea parties, dates with ugly children, dancing lessons, etc. Um..let's see, oh! Okay, my wand is Elm wood, unicorn hair core, 13 inches long, with supple flexibility. I'm a pure-blood...and that's it. Anastasia, you next."

"Wait, Anastasia!" I paused, rubbing my temples and making an eerie noise. "I have a nickname!"

"Ooh, what is it?" Ash asked, her eyes wide. 

"How about Annie, Sia, Stacy, Tasia or Ana?" I suggested, my eyes raised as I watched for an answer.

"I suppose." Stacy said with a shrug and I smirked. 

"I knew it! I am _the best_ at making up nicknames!" I said with a broad smirk. Stacy rolled her eyes and I grinned wider. "Alright, carry on then, Stacy." 

"Alright, hi. I'm Anastasia Parker. I have an older sister, Esmeralda Parker, she's a second year and in Slytherin. Her best friend is that pug girl, Pansy Parkinson. My eldest brother, Simon, he's a third year. He's the best, always defends me when Pugsy, Daphne, Millicent, and Esmeralda try to pick on me. You'll like him, Cher. He looks good in red. Mother, Viola Parker, she's the definition of a proper pure-blood. She's a typical house wife, but I love her. She's kind and nice, but she's very strict, and if you put a toe out of line you have to spend an extra two hours with the governess."

"That sucks." I muttered, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Having a governess, I mean. They must make you do a lot of rubbish, huh?"

"Yeah, I have experience." Bella said with a nod.

"It's not bad if you get a nice, young governess. If you get one of the old ladies, you are screwed." Stacy said, shuddering at the memory.

"My governess was horrid!" Ash said, gagging theatrically.

"I hope you don't have to deal with an old hag anymore." Trixie said with a smirk.

"Well, considering I'm in school now, I don't have one, but I assume she'll just find another thing to punish me with. My hobby is reading. I'm rather good at Charms, too. I like this muggle book, _Beauty and the Beast_. Don't comment, Cher, I can already hear you. 'Pure-bloods don't read muggle books.'" 

Cher rolled her eyes. "I was _not_ going to say that. Well--"

"My point exactly." Stacy said, shaking her head with a snort.

Trixie giggled. "Leave it to Cher, being a snooty prat." She said jokingly, and Cher scoffed in offense.

"How rude! And pure-bloods don't read muggle books!" Cher said with a huff.

"Well, this one is interesting." Stacy insisted, rolling her brown eyes. "It's about a girl who lives in a village in France with her father, only her father since her mother died."

"Interesting? More like tragic." Trixie said with a dry snort as she picked on her black painted nails.

Stacy rolled her eyes again. "Shush, Trix. Okay, anyways, she's basically the prettiest girl in the village, but she's a 'strange girl,' according to the nobleman. Her name is Belle, which mean beautiful in French, just like Bella's name means beautiful in French."

Bella flipped her hair behind her back and smiled, while I answered. "Well lucky you that you live up to your name." I said truthfully. Bella was very pretty.

"Thanks, Ronnie." Bella said with a smile. "You're pretty too."

"Other than her hair, of course." Cher said, eyeing my dark brown waves. "It's ghastly."

I pursed my lips. "Thanks, Cher." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "You're the kindest."

Trixie snorted and smirked. "Yes, Cher, we appreciate your honesty. It will take a toll in our future as friends." Trixie and I looked at each other, smirking and shaking our heads while Cher hmphed victoriously.

"Alright, Ana, get on with it." Ash said, waving her hand boredly at Stacy.

Stacy sighed, propping her feet up on Nessa's thighs. "Well, her father was in the woods when he was chased into an abandoned castle by a pack of wolves. He goes into the castle and he is thrown in a cell by a beast. Long story short, Belle comes to rescue her father, takes his spot in the cell, gets let out of the cell by a talking candle, finds out about a curse that was set on the Beast saying that if he doesn't find love by the time the last petal falls that he will stay a beast forever, rather than the Prince he was before, and then falls in love with ragged old beast. They get married, happy ending, the way all fairy tales end." She let out a grunt and then sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry. It's just all unfair, isn't it? How people's lives can be just so..perfect."

Bella nodded. "It's not fair. The way they make fairy tales perfect. It gives hope to people in the wrong places." 

Stacy sighed. "Alright, well, let me continue. I have a dog, Minnie. She's a Corgi. Esmeralda has two cats, Sally and Lucy. She's terrified of dogs. Mother bought me an owl to take to Hogwarts, Pippet. She's a snowy owl and 3 years old. She's adorable, honestly. My wand is English oak wood, 10 and a half inches long, unicorn hair core, with bendy flexibility. I'm a pureblood." 

"I'll go next!" Bella said, a smile on her face. "Okay, hi, I'm Bella, but you already know that." I smiled at her cheery attitude. "Well, I have an older brother, Nathan, he's in fourth year and a Slytherin. My younger sister, Minty, she's three years younger than me."

"Minty?" Ash questioned, her blonde eyebrow raised.

"Her full name is Imogen, but I nicknamed her Minty when she was a baby. Mother hates it, but Minty likes it, and that's all that matters." Bella said with a half-hearted shrug.

"I think it's cute." Cher said, blowing on her freshly painted white nails. "Minty is such an adorable nickname. Cher is more...sexy."

I snorted. "Okay, _Cher._ It's so sexy." I said with a patronizing smirk. Trixie tried hard to suppress a giggle, but she failed and began openly chortling. After about three minutes of us watching Trixie practically die of laughter, she stood up, coughing violently as she looked at Cher who had both of her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed.

Trixie bit her bottom lip and smirked. "Cher is the sexiest name on Earth, Cher. Can't...deny...that." She managed to choke out, almost breaking down into fits of laughter with every word. 

"Thank you." Cher said in a snippy tone, rolling her eyes and beginning to paint her nails again. "Go on Bella." 

"Thank you." Bella said, mocking Cher subtly. "Anyways, my younger sister, Minty. She's lovely, really. Mother--" She stiffened when the word, "Mother," came out of her mouth. "-- her name is Sarah, and she's a housewife. She's...rude, you could say. Stiff, prissy. I can't hang out with anyone other than the pure-bloods that, you know, she's friends with the mother. Pansy Parkinson is one. I don't like her, though. She's always talking about the cute boys at Hogwarts and that stuff. Blegh. As if any of the second years there are even _remotely_ cute." Trixie snorted.

"I've seen some of my brother's friends." She said, crossing her legs and sitting up straighter as she spoke. "Blaise Zabini is the only one I've met, actually. He's not too bad looking, but he's not exactly the best option."

"I don't think any twelve year olds that attend Hogwarts are going Um, right, family. Okay, my dad, Bill, he works in the Ministry. His name is awfully common, don't you think? I suggested to my grandmother to call him Charles, which was barely better, but she only replied with a hmph and saying something like, 'How dare you defy my name choices!' It was quite comical. Well, my family is one of the most pure pure blood families in London. Lastly, my wand is Amber wood, 11 inches, with Phoenix feather core, and supple flexibility. At least I think that's what he said about the flexibility. Hm. Well, I guess I was the last one." 

I nodded as Stacy and Bella began talking about _Beauty and the Beast_ , while Cher continued painting her nails, Ash was scribbling things on her parchment, and Trixie and Nessa were talking about Hogwarts.

"I'm going to use the loo." I said, standing up. "And change into my robes."

Trixie nodded. "I'll join you in a bit." She said, then turned back to her conversation. 

I slipped out of the compartment, and a wide grin took over my features. I already made new friends! And they were all completely different and unique, not at all bland, boring, and simple. I began walking towards the bathroom, when I remembered that my trunk was with Caleb. Sighing, I turned around towards the direction he walked in. After searching through countless compartments, I stopped on one, preparing to give up. Two meaty boys were standing outside the compartment, blocking me from seeing inside.

They ran their eyes over me and I cringed. "Get a grip, morons." I said, rolling my eyes with irritation. "Can you move out of the way?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"And why should we do that, baby?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Ew, gross, just shut up." I said, my nose scrunching up in disgust. "Nevermind." I turned around, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" The fatter one asked, whistling lowly. My nostrils flared and I kneed him in the crotch. 

"Don't touch me, _sweetheart_." He let out a loud groan and doubled over, crying out in pain. I heard the compartment door open and a girl with a short bob came out. 

"Ahh! A murderer!" She shrieked and I couldn't help but snort. "She's killed Crabbe! Caleb, come save me! Get Drakie-poo from Potter's compartment! A murderer is here! Help!"

I rolled my eyes, shoving the boy out of the way and standing in the entrance of the compartment. "Oh, Caleb, there you are. Blimey, why the hell do you hang around these people? Those fat lumps out there really don't know how to interact with actual human effing beings."

"Um, Ronnie, what are you doing here?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Looking for you, duh." I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes, for the millionth time today. "Where the hell is my trunk? I have things to do, places to be, people to talk to, balls to kick. Hurry up and get it!" 

Caleb rolled his eyes, standing up and lugging a compartment down from the racks above his head. He placed it in front of me. "Happy now, princess?"

I smiled sarcastically, inwardly rolling my eyes. "Yes, _brother dearest_." I said, my teeth gritted. "Thank you. You are _truly_ the most patronizing, kind, little bitch on Earth." 

"Alright, go change now. Or some crap. Whatever you're doing with your trunk." He said pushing me lightly in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes _again_ and grabbed my trunk, pulling it out of the compartment. Still dragging it, I made my way to the bathroom and pulled out a uniform pleated skirt, plain robes, and a plain black Hogwarts tie. When I was all dressed, I pulled the trunk out of the bathroom and into the large closet that had a number of trunks inside. 

I began walking back to the compartment with the girls, but I bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry," I said, brushing my unruly brown hair out of my face. 

"It's alright." The girl sighed. She had slightly bushy hair that fell on her back, a tiny nose that was dotted with faint freckles, and a light fringe that fell on her forehead. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Veronica Mortimer. Call me Ronnie." I answered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Ronnie..that reminds me! Urgh, Ronald hasn't even come yet! I saw him just a few days ago, in Diagon Alley, but when its time to come to Hogwarts, he's nowhere to be found!"

"Sorry, who's Ronald?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Oh, right, sorry. Ronald Weasley. My friend. Sorry to put this on you, but have you, by any change, seen a boy? He has red hair, freckles all over his nose, which is wide at the tip and thin on the bridge? He's tall, taller than me, and he's a Weasley. They're pretty recognizable from anywhere."

"No, sorry." I said, letting out a smile. "But it seems that _you_ know quite a bit about him, hm?" I suggested, an eyebrow raised as he cheeks turned pink.

"We've been friends..for quite a bit.." Hermione choked out, her cheeks tinting a darker shade of pink. 

"Ahh...you like him!" I said, a broad grin on my face. "I'm a first year, by the way."

Hermione nodded. "I figured as much. You have the blank tie. What house do you think you'll be?"

"Well, my brother, Caleb, he's the only one of the family who's gone to Hogwarts and he's a Slytherin. My older sisters, Sage and Mae, go to Beauxbatons and they're in the houses similar to Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I don't know what house I'll be, but I hope it's something that doesn't have a horrible stereotype against it."

Hermione nodded again, listening to my words. "I'm a Gryffindor. It would be lovely to be in a house with you." She checked the time on her watch. "I best be going. I've got to change into my robes. You should find Ginny. She's in the compartment down there." She pointed to the compartment that was three cars away from us. 

"Alright. See ya, 'Mione." I said, waving as I skipped towards the compartment. I approached the compartment and opened it quietly, peering in at the red headed girl inside. She had a wide grin on her features, her bright blue eyes twinkling as she gazed out of the window. "Hello." I said, smiling at her. 

She was jerked out of her daydream and she turned to me. "Oh! Hello!"

"Can I sit?" 

"Yeah, come in." She said, patting the seat across from her. Grinning, I walked in and sat inside, sitting criss cross on the chair. "I'm Ginny."

"Ronnie." I said. Her brow furrowed and I sighed. "Short for Veronica. Veronica's...long." 

"My full name is Ginerva, but who the heck names their kid Ginerva?" She said and I giggled.

"Apparently your mother." I snorted, laughing as I spoke. "Alright, tell me a bit about yourself, Ginny." 

"Well, I'm a Weasley." Ginny said while tying her red hair into a ponytail. "I only have brothers, blegh!" She stuck her tongue out and I laughed, my lips turning up into a grin. "I'm the youngest. My oldest brothers are Bill and Charlie. Ron is a year older than me, and he just _loves_ to bother me about it. Fred and George, they're twins. They're only three years older than me, but I swear they act like adults. It is so annoying!" I smirked, tying my hair into a bun that rested on my neck. "Anyways, what about you?"

"I have a huge family. The Mortimers, you might have heard of them?" I said and she stiffened.

"You shouldn't be talking to me. You guys don't like blood traitors." She huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"Who told you that?" I asked in disbelief, my mouth wide. 

"Your from one of the purest pure blood families ever! Your dad is friends with Lucius Malfoy!" She said, scrunching her nose up. 

"That doesn't _mean_ anything!" I snapped, clenching my jaw with frustration. 

"I don't want a prejudiced person around here." She growled.

"Fine. But I'll have you know that my family isn't prejudiced. My mum works with _muggles_ , and my father owns several _muggle_ stores in London. I live in a _muggle_ neighborhood. My neighbor is _muggle-born_. Just because of something you heard doesn't mean it's true." Her mouth was wide open as I spoke and her eyes glistened with guilt. With a scoff, I turned on my heel.

"Wait, Ronnie! I'm sorry, it's just my dad is so strict with not associating with prejudiced purebloods and I wanted to make sure that you weren't the same! You didn't answer and I just assumed.." Tears were threatening to spill out of her blue eyes, and I frowned. 

"I'm sorry. I was harsh." I turned around, climbing back into the compartment. "Just please don't mention blood purity."

Ginny nodded, wiping the straggling tears. "I'm sorry. And I won't. Ronnie, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Alrighty then, Gin." I said, a grin taking over my features. "Okay, my full name is Veronica Aurelia Mortimer. My nickname is Ronnie, as you know, but my brother calls me Franky. I have no clue where he got that from, so don't ask. I have a huge family, like I said, probably huger than yours." Ginny raised her eyebrows, a taunting look on her face.

"Really? I'd like to see your family beat seven kids." She challenged.

I smirked. "Well, there are my three older sisters, Sage, Becca and Mae. Sage is 15 and she goes to Beauxbatons. Mae is 14, and she goes to Beauxbatons. Becca is 13 and she goes to Beauxbatons as well. My older brother, Caleb, he goes to Hogwarts and he's Slytherin. Don't let the stereotype get to you, though. He may hang out with some rude people---which is what I've heard---but he's a total crybaby. Then there's me and my twin brother, Leo. He's somewhere on the train, I assume. Unless he jumped out of a window or some crap. And then Rory and Maddie, my two younger sisters. Maddie is younger than me by two years, she's nine, and Rory is a year younger than me." 

Ginny's mouth was wide open. "You are so lucky! You have, like, five sisters!"

I grinned broadly. "They're a bit annoying, sometimes. I would kill to have more brothers, to be honest."

"And you have a twin? If he's a male version of you, he's probably gorgeous, huh?" I gagged theatrically at her remark. 

"Yeah---no. He's like a rat. We are most definitely _not_ identical." I said, sticking my tongue out at the thought of him. "I'll introduce you two. Anyways, my parents. Aurelia is my mum's name. She's a fashion designer. Oh my Merlin, I'm going to make her send you some of her clothes. Okay, anyways, my dad, Damien, he works at the Ministry. Department of Mysteries, or something. My favorite color is purple, sometimes blue, as well. Oh, and my wand is Holly wood, dark crystal core, 11 inches long, with supple flexibility."

"Dark crystal?" Ginny asked, her red eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Is that a core?"

"Um..yeah. Is it not...common?" I asked, my dark eyebrows raised in complete confusion. Surely people have wands with dark crystal cores, right? 

Ginny shook her head, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "Not that I know of, Verrie." I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, though I did not comment. 

Shrugging, I flipped my long brown locks over my shoulder. "Well, that's it."

"Alright." She said with a shrug and then gasped, looking out of the window. "We're here!"

"Where?" I asked cluelessly, looking around the compartment. 

"Hogwarts, silly!" Ginny said, _almost_ rolling her eyes as she pointed out of the square window. I gasped, smiling as I looked out of the window at the silhouette of a castle in the distance. There was a faint, yet radiant, glow of yellow that emitted from it, and I smiled even wider. It was as if I could feel the castle---and it could feel me. 

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed her small hand and dragged her out of the compartment. She was giggling as I did so, stumbling over her feet as we raced towards an exit. The train skidded to a stop and we collapsed on each other, both in an extreme fit of giggles as we stood. "Come on!" We both climbed off of the train excitedly, onto the Hogsmeade platform.


	3. Chapter 3

"First years over here! First years over here!" 

"That's Hagrid." Ginny said, leading me towards him. "Ron's told me all about him."

"Hey there! What're yer names?" Hagrid asked, using his large, ham-like hands as he spoke.

"I'm Ginny, and that's Veronica. Call her Ronnie." Ginny introduced. 

"Ah, another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said with a hearty chuckle. "I met yer brother, Ron. He's a handful!"

Ginny giggled. "Yes, he is, isn't he?"

"Alright then, take a boat, Ronnie, Ginny." Hagrid said, gesturing to the boat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the five girls I met earlier. 

"Ginny, can I catch up with you later? There are so girls I met, over there." I said and she nodded, a small smile on her lips. 

"Go ahead. I like meeting new people." She sang, hopping onto a boat. I smiled, walking over to the huddle of girls. 

"Hey." I said, playing with the waistband of my pleated skirt.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked, an eyebrow raised at me. 

"Yeah, we were looking all over for you!" Ash said with a frown.

I sighed. "Well, I went to go get my trunk from Caleb, and then we argued a bit, and then I changed and then I bumped into Granger, and then I went into Ginny's compartment. We talked and then we were at Hogwarts. Sorry I didn't head back to the compartment where you all were."

Stacy smiled. "Thank you for apologizing. Now, come on! Let's get on a boat." I climbed onto one of the boats first, taking a seat in the back. Ash sat beside me, and then Stacy and Bella sat on the other end. Trixie and Cher sat in the middle, their backs facing the vast lake, and their faces facing the Platform. 

"It's so beautiful." Bella whispered, looking up. I did the same, and almost gasped in astonishment. There is was, in all it's glory: Hogwarts. It was bigger than I imagined, probably taking up hundreds of acres of land. The stone of the castle was illuminated eerily by a yellow glow, yet it didn't look creepy. The windows on the castle shone yellow, most likely from the light within it. There were turrets on every tower, balconies on most every floor. It was magnificent --- unlike anything I've ever imagined. 

"It is." Trixie said, using her hand and splashing some water. 

"That's all you have to say?" Cher asked, an eyebrow raised at Trixie, who wasn't even looking at her.

"That's all that came out of my mouth, didn't it?" Trixie countered, her eyebrow now raised, as if challenging Cher to contradict her. 

Cher rolled her brown eyes, pursing her naturally red lips. "Yes, it is, but I am asking if that is all you have to comment on the castle."

Trixie now rolled her eyes. " _Obviously_." 

I snickered, and Ash did the same, watching the two bicker at each other over the most nonsensical things. "Ronnie," Bella prompted, swinging her black hair over her shoulder. "I dare you to dunk your head in the water."

I smirked, while Ash scoffed. "Yeah, as if. Ronnie would never do that." She said and then turned to me, her blonde eyebrows raised. "Right?"

I smirked wider, then leaned over the side of the boat, dunking my entire head in. Trixie held my arms to make sure I didn't fall in. By the time I took my head out, my entire face was drenched, along with my hair. I smirked at Bella who was snickering at my wet hair. 

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Cher exclaimed dramatically, holding my wet, curled hair in one of her pale, small hands. "Your hair looks horrendous!"

"It looks quite cute, actually." Stacy said, chewing on a piece of black licorice. "With the curls. Your hair curls when its wet."

Bella nodded. "It looks fine, Cher, don't be dramatic." 

That was when we climbed off of the boats. 

"Oi, FRANKY!!" I heard my brother's loud voice from behind me, and I turned on my heel, facing him with an eyebrow raised. "Come on, you slowpoke!"

"You were behind me, genius." I said, rolling my eyes, but grabbing his hand and dragging him into the castle nonetheless. "She looks like an old lady." I whispered to Leo when Professor Mcgonagall came out of the Great Hall and began explaining the houses. 

"She is an old lady, dimwit." Leo whispered back and I elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch!" He let out a hushed cry of pain, clutching his side. He elbowed me back, as we walked into the Great Hall. 

"It is on!" I whispered, elbowing him back in the gut. He smacked my arm and I punched his shoulder. 

"Crap!" He hissed, holding his shoulder as he kicked my shin. Smirking, I kicked his shin, harder. "Ouch!" He punched me in the shoulder, but I grabbed his wrist before it could reach me, and flipped his arm around, twisting it behind him back. He was whimpering, and I giggled, stretching it farther behind him. "Okay, okay! Fine, I'm sorry!"

I let go of his arms, shaking out my hands. "Brilliant."

"Oh my gosh, not these two dimwits." I heard Caleb mumble as Leo and I quarreled.

"That was a lot of things, but it was certainly _not_ brilliant! That was cruel, evil, mean, evil, and evil!" He hissed loudly and I grinned.

"That was not evil! You just have no backbone, brother." I said, swaying from side to side innocently. 

"You are so unfair!" He groaned and I giggled. "You are a HUMONGOUS evil witch!"

"I am not evil!" I insisted, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow, see!" He said dramatically. 

I rolled my eyes. "That isn't _evil_."

"Yes it is! Punching someone is evil!" He insisted, mock crying unconvincingly. 

"No it's not. Punching someone isn't evil, it's violent, moron." I said with a smirk as he frowned. He punching me in the shoulder and I gasped. "You are so evil!" I sobbed, mocking him and clutching my shoulder. 

His mouth hung open. "That is _not_ fair! You just cried for no reason! Shut up, Franky!" 

"But--you humongous EVIL WITCH!" I shouted, crying into his shoulder. 

He shoved me off of him and I giggled, wiping tears of joy as he grumbled. "You're so mean." He mumbled and I laughed. 

"Am not. You're just a big fat baby." I taunted, sticking out my tongue at him. 

"I. Am. Not!!" He shrieked, making me giggle.

"Weo's a big baby, Weo's a big baby!" I taunted once again, wiggling my fingers at him. 

"Ronnie's a stuck up bitch, Ronnie's a stuck up bitch!" Leo said in return, sticking his tongue out at me.

I raised my eyebrows and then smirked devilishly. "Leo's a messed up dickbag, Leo's a messed up dickbag!" 

"Am not! You---"

"Mr. and Ms. Mortimer." A stern voice cut him off and I internally giggled, turning around and coming face to face with Professor Mcgonagall. "What is going on here?"

"His fault!" I said immediately, holding a hand over Leo's mouth so he couldn't speak. 

"Shish not!" His voice was muffled by my hand. 

"It was all him, Mcg. He wouldn't stop punching me." I made a tear roll down my cheek and I put on the most innocent face ever. I saw Mcgonagall's face fall a bit at my heart broken expression. 

"Mr. Mortimer." She said sternly to Leo. "Do not tantalize your sister." She cleared her throat. "On with the Sorting!" She walked to the front of the room and I wiped the fake tear from my cheek. 

Leo turned to me with a furious expression. "You can't use that against me! You punched me first!" 

I saw Mcgonagall out of the corner of my eyes watching, so I pouted and said, "Don't be mean, Leo. It's not nice." I said innocently, twiddling with my fingers. 

"What are you playing at?" He hissed and then his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, Plan P." He murmured and nodded. "Sorry, Ronnie." He said sweetly, sending me a gracious smile. "Let's go back to being besties, uh-huh? And then we can leave this school on a flying unicorn that farts rainbows." 

Most everyone was listening to the argument, confused and amused by the two of us. "Of course, _brother dearest_. I would just LOVE to leave this school of magic to ride a unicorn that farts rainbows." 

Leo nodded. "I knew you would."

"Plan P over." I muttered and he nodded smally, draping his arms over my shoulder. 

I turned my attention to ahead of me where first years were turned to us, the Professors, and other students in the Great Hall. 

"Surely you two are done?" Mcgonagall asked, her eyebrows raised.

I smiled sweetly. "Quite done, yes. Leo and I here just had a _teensy_ disagreement. We settled it, though, by deciding that we are going to march into the Forbidden Forest and find a unicorn that farts rainbows. Surely _you_ think that's a good idea, yes?" The smile on my face was taunting as I waited for her answer. 

"No, Ms. Mortimer, I do not." She answered and I frowned. 

"How rude. Crushing children's dreams." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Leo huffed beside me, doing the same thing. We were identical, just different genders, and it must be funny seeing two identical twins doing the same exact movements, and saying the same exact things.

"Yeah, how rude. We are children and we aspire to do the unimaginable. If we can't ride on a unicorn that farts rainbows, why should we be able to use magic, hm?" Leo said, his eyebrows raised at Mcgonagall. 

"I agree, Leo. Why should magic exist and not rainbow-farting unicorns. Doesn't make sense, does it?" Leo and I both grinned mischievously. 

"I am _so_ petitioning on creating farting unicorns." Leo said with a snort. 

"Are you two done?" Mcgonagall asked impatiently. 

I shrugged. "Depends, can we find a rainbow-farting unicorn?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Mcgonagall said in exasperation. 

"Is this one of those things adults do, saying yes even though we can't?" I challenged, a dark brown eyebrow raised at her. She huffed in exasperation, looking at Dumbledore for help. 

"No, of course not." Mcgonagall said with a sigh.

I snorted. "Yeah, and I'm gullible." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes annoyedly. 

"Ms. Mortimer, I suggest we finish this conversation later then, don't you agree?" Dumbledore suggested, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles that were placed on the bridge of his nose. 

I rolled my eyes, leaning onto Leo. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said and then whispered in Leo's ear, "He's an old lady too, I reckon."

Leo did best as he could to suppress his snickers at my remark as Mcgonagall began calling names from a long list of parchment. 

"Harmony Adair!" was a girl with bright blue hair and dark brown eyes, and she was the third called. Confidently, she strolled up to the chair, her posture perfect and poised as she took a seat on the brown stool. 

The hat only took a few seconds before bellowing, "RAVENCLAW!!" Harmony gracefully stood up from the stool, briefly flattening out her skirt and then wordlessly walking to the Ravenclaw table. The cheers resided when Mcgonagall cleared her throat to call the next name. 

"Susan Aster!" was the first name. A girl with dirty blonde hair and nervous green eyes, anxiously stepped up to the four-legged stool, taking a tentative seat on it. After a few moments, the hat cleared its 'throat' and called out her house. 

"RAVENCLAW!!" The house on the far right of the Great Hall cheered and Susan smiled, hopping off of the stool happily and skipping over to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Genevieve Armand!" was the next girl. She had long brown hair, a worried smile, and bright blue eyes that glowed as she stepped up to the stool, her legs shaking with every step. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" was Genevieve's house. The yellow and black house that was beside the Ravenclaw table cheered loudly, louder than the Ravenclaws and Genevieve ran giddily over to the table and gave a tall, blonde haired girl a hug. 

"Ursula Barker!" Mcgonagall shouted. A girl with beautiful shiny black hair and a bright, wide grin stepped up, her grin not wavering once under the watchful eyes of the entire hall. 

She took a seat, and after a few moments of the hat pondering, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!!" Ursula smiled even wider, if that was possible, and walked to the Gryffindor table that was positioned between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table.

"Ashlynn Beaumont!" I smiled when Mcgonagall called my friend's name. Ash stepped up, brushing her long blonde locks onto her back and walked over to the stool, showing no signs of nervousness or worry, but no signs of confidence either. She was completely blank. 

"SLYTHERIN!!" was the unmistakable yell that the hat emitted. Ash smiled and then hopped off of the stool, walking gracefully to the Slytherin table that was cheering loudly at the first new student their house got today.

"Isabel Curt!" A girl with short, choppy blonde hair took a seat on the stool, her green eyes shining brightly as she ran her eyes over everyone in the Great Hall. The hat was placed on her head and you could see its mouth moving as she murmured responses quietly. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" was her house. 

"Coral Dent!" was a girl with silvery blonde hair that reached her mid back, and then strutted to the stool, acting like she owned the place. 

"RAVENCLAW!!" I rolled my eyes. Of course. Of course that brat that came in here and strutted around was a Ravenclaw. 

"Evelyn Farkle!" Mcgonagall yelled out, her eyes looking up from the parchment. A girl with honey brown hair and turquoise blue eyes walked up to the stool, took a seat, and waited for the hat to be put on her head. 

"She is so going to be a Gryffindor." I said to Leo. 

"2 sickles." Leo prompted, nudging me in the side. 

"You're on."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, and I smirked. Leo grumbled and fished in his pocket for the money. He pulled out two sickles and I smirked, pocketing the money in my skirt. 

"Evan Grant!" Mcgonagall said, and a boy with dark brown hair and turquoise colored eyes made his way up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and it took a good five minutes for it to decide his house. 

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"Ryan Harper!" Mcgonagall called and a boy with brown messy hair walked over to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called after a few moments of sitting on top of his head.

"Raven Hilliker!" was the next name. A girl with dark black hair, that almost looked navy blue, rolled her eyes and walked to the stool where she sat, her arms crossed over her chest. The hat barely touched her head before shouting out her house. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered loudly, though Raven showed no acknowledgement to their joy as she glided over to the table, took a seat beside a girl with long black hair, and then swatted away the hand of a boy with messy brown hair. 

"Gigi Liege!" was the next girl. I turned to Leo, and we both held the same confusion. 

"Gigi Liege? What kind of name is that?" He muttered, watching as the raven-haired girl sat on the stool and awaited the hat. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Isabella Lodge!" Mcgonagall called, her eyes scanning the crowd. Bella walked forward, her jaw set and her eyes trained forward as she took a seat on the stool. She crossed her legs, running a tongue over her teeth as the hat was placed on her head. 

"SLYTHERIN!" I smiled. Bella needed to be Slytherin. For her parents. Bella stood, a smile on her lips, as she walked to the Slytherin table which were giving cheers, that could definitely could be classified as screams.

"Elijah Miller!" A boy with a mop of black hair and a lopsided grin stood, his pompousness not wavering a bit as he swaggered up to the stool, taking a seat and waiting for the hat to reach his head. 

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and Elijah stalked over to the table, his hands shoved in his pockets. He took a seat beside Bella who eyed him with distaste as he swung an arm around her shoulder. 

"Leo Mortimer!" I smirked as my brother. Mcgonagall glared at us as I shoved Leo, a smirk on my face. He nervously fiddled with his fingers as the hat was placed on his head and I smirked wider. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled at my brother who was giddy as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Two identical red heads greeted him, and their eyes flew to me as they talked. 

"Veronica Mortimer!" When my name was called, my expression didn't change one bit. A smirk was still on my face as I swung my now dry hair on my back. I walked over to the stool, humming tauntingly as I looked at Mcgonagall. I sat on the seat, and just as Mcgonagall was going to but the heat on my head, I stopped her. 

"I have a question, Professor." I said, smiling sweetly at her. 

She pursed her lips and inhaled sharply. "Yes, Ms. Mortimer?"

"Do you check this hat for lice?" I asked and she sighed. 

"No, Ms. Mortimer."

I gasped dramatically, holding a hand over my heart. "That hat is _thousands_ of years old and has probably touched more heads than the hair's on Dumbledore's beard --- don't be offended, you have a very nice beard --- and you don't check it for lice?" 

Mcgonagall groaned quietly, turning to Dumbledore. She raised an eyebrow in exasperation and I smirked, leaning back on the chair and crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Ms. Mortimer, I can assure you that there is no --- what was it again? --- right, lice, on this hat." Dumbledore said earnestly, smiling at me. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Bet." I challenged and he chuckled. 

"I have checked it thoroughly." He assured me and I rolled my eyes. 

"In the span of 30 seconds? Do it again then." I said, turning to face him directly. Sighing, he waved his wand over the hat and it sparkled. I huffed and grumbled. "Stupid, dumb magic." I grumbled as I faced the rest of the hall. "Oh, get on with it!" I snapped and Mcgonagall sighed in exasperation, placing the hat on my head. 

" _Ah, a Mortimer_." The silky, yet gruff, voice of the Sorting Hat sounded in my head and my brow knitted together in confusion. " _Yes, I am talking out loud, but only you can hear me._ " He answered my question. 

"Lovely." I said sarcastically, picking at my nails. "Now, hurry up, will you? I get your a hat and everything and you clearly have no brain, but do me a favor and pluck up the brain cells to sort me into a house."

" _You rude, insolent, brat!_ " He hissed with distaste.

"You ugly, ratty, mangy hat!" I retorted, smacking the hat on the face with my hand, though the hat never left my head. 

" _I DON'T EVEN NEED TO THINK!_ " The hat exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. 

"God, I didn't know that hats were so bloody dramatic." I said, being quite dramatic myself as I let out a loud sigh. 

"I don't like you!" The Sorting Hat said out loud this time. 

"I don't like you either, buddy." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Urgh---I CAN'T---URGH, SLYTHERIN!" I rolled my eyes as the hat was taken off my head and stuck my tongue out at it. "I hate that girl! That child is a demon! A bloody demon! Evil, I tell you, evil and RUDE!!"

_Wow, that stung._


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't let it get to you._

I flipped him off with the bird and Dumbledore chuckled, while Mcgonagall gasped. "SEIZE THAT EVIL SOUL!!!" The Sorting Hat bellowed and I giggled. 

"Somebody's got anger issues.." I sang tauntingly, sticking my tongue out at the hat. I rolled my eyes as it began to screech again. 

"SHE'S GOT THE BAD WAND! SHE'S GOT THE BAD, BAD WAND! SEIZE THE BRAT!!" 

I turned to Dumbledore, who was watching in amusement as I argued with a hat. "Can't you tell this idiotic hat to shut up, or something?"

"Just take a seat, Ms. Mortimer." He said airily. 

I rolled my eyes, for what feels like the millionth time today. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grumbled, hopping down the short steps and walking over to the Slytherin table. I sat in between Bella and Ash, who were seated near some second years. 

"You sure do know how to cause a scene, Ronnie." Bella said with a snort, resting her head in her hands.

"Why thank you, Bella." I said with a bow and then I smirked, turning my attention to Trixie, who was just called. 

"SLYTHERIN!" She didn't show any excitement or displeasure as she sat beside me, glaring at the table. 

"What has that table ever done to you?" I asked with a smirk, nudging her side. 

"Shut up, Ronnie." 

"Oi, Trix, finally did something right, eh?" I snapped my head to the boy who spoke. He had dirty blonde hair and an extremely pompous expression on his face. 

"Oi, Theo, finally got your head out of your arse, eh?" Trixie retorted, glaring at her brother fiercely. 

"Hah, get roasted!" Elijah Miller said, sticking his tongue out immaturely. 

"Shut up, first year!" Nott spat angrily and I couldn't help but giggle at his red face. He turned to face me, his face faltering as he saw me. "God --- why did you choose such innocent friends, Trixie? I can't insult her!" I smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"That is highly debatable." Caleb muttered from beside a dark-skinned boy. 

"But Merlin, is she fit!" The dark-skinned boy exclaimed and I laughed, making him blush. 

"That is my sister, Blaise!" Caleb said, smacking him on the shoulder. 

"Your sister?" Nott said, looking between the two of us. I rolled my eyes. 

"Use your eyes, Nott." I said with another eye roll. 

"But that means your brother's a Gryffindor!" Nott exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Yes, is that a problem?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in a challenging way. 

"N--no, not really.." Nott stuttered, his face turning red. 

"That's embarrassing." Trixie said with a snort. 

"Cheryl Rowle!" I turned around immediately when Cher's name was called, watching as she confidently walked up to the stool, took a seat and crossed her sleek legs, holding her head high with her shoulders back. The hat was placed on her head and she muttered answers to it, openly disgusted. 

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed and Cher smiled happily, hopping off of the stool and casually walking to the Slytherin table where she sat across from Ash. 

"Congrats, Cher!" Ash said, patting her friend's hand lightly.

"Gosh, that was nerve-wracking." Cher sighed, rubbing her temples.

I nodded. "Seems to be." We all watched the Sorting as they flied through the 'R' last names, and then the 'S.' A boy called Jacob Sprouse was sorted into Gryffindor, along with a girl called Victoria Soul. They sat by Leo and started talking immediately, and I smiled, happy that he made friends. When they got to the 'P' last names, I started listening more keenly for when they called Stacy. 

"Anastasia Parker!" Mcgonagall yelled, and Stacy left the crowd of first years, her long, sleek black hair shining under the candle light. She gracefully took a seat on the stool, her eyebrows raised in annoyance as the hat started talking to her. Her mouth was moving at a rapid speed, and I could hear faint curse words in French. 

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said finally and Stacy stood, walked over to the table, and took a seat next to Cher. 

"Look, my dumbarse sister finally did something right," A girl said. She had short, choppy brown hair and a face that could have been pretty, if she didn't have such an ugly sneer on it. 

"Shut up, _Esmeralda_." Stacy said, glaring at her sister. 

My eyebrows raised in intrigue. "That's your sister?" Everyone turned to look at me, including my brother and his friends. I let out a derisive laugh. "I expected better, honestly, Ana. It's clear who's the _pretty_ child, and it's not her." 

Esmeralda shook with fury, while many Slytherins snickered and giggled. "Control your brat sister, Caleb!" A girl who was sitting beside Esmeralda spat. She had a short, curved bob that didn't compliment her oval-shaped face. 

Caleb snorted. "You can't control her, Pansy. But don't mess with her. She may be a first year, but she's a bitch." 

"She _looks_ like a brat." Theodore said. 

"She _actually_ looks like a hottie." The boy called Blaise said.

" _Actually_ ," Caleb said, rolling her eyes and scoffing, "She's eleven, and off limits to you pigs. Forever."

"Hey, Draco, come meet this hot chick!" Blaise shouted down the table and Caleb smacked him several times on the head. 

"No, no, no, no! Not _'this hot chick_!' My sister! Shut your mouth, Blaise!" Caleb groaned. 

"Merlin, Caleb. Stop arguing with your ugly friends for one moment, please!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. 

"Wow, she speaks!" The girl with a black bob yelled, rolling her eyes. 

"What's your name?" I asked, countering her retort with a question. 

She stuck her nose in the air snootily. "Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. I am from---" She didn't get to finish her sentence. 

Because I burst out laughing. 

"Your --- parents --- named --- you --- Pansy?" I managed to say through a fit of giggles. Caleb snorted, clearly amused by my reaction. 

"Caleb! I hate your sister!" Pansy shrieked, banging the table. 

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy! Merlin, I am never going to get tired of saying that!" I giggled, leaning onto Trixie who was snickering. 

"Ronnie, stop laughing." Caleb advised, suppressing snorts himself. 

"What's your name, anyways, you snooty brat?" Esmeralda asked, her face red with fury and embarrassment. 

"Veronica, Essy." I said with a smile. "I would say call me Ronnie, but that's reserved for people that I'm actually fond of, so I'm afraid you can't call me that, Essy." 

"Essy?" Stacy snorted, smirking at her sister.

"Of course, Anastasia, darling. Essy is the perfect name for your dear sister Esmeralda, don't you think so?" I said in a posh tone, making Stacy have to stifle her giggles. She nodded stiffly, sticking her nose in the air. 

"Yes, indeed, Veronica, dear. The perfect nickname for my _darling_ sister Esmeralda," Anastasia agreed, using the same tone I did. 

"Argh, shut up!" Esmeralda exclaimed, covering her ears. 

"No can do, Essy." Stacy said with a giggle as food appeared on the table. Dumbledore announced that Gilderoy Lockhart was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, and we were all to give him a kind, warm welcome. 

The tables were filled with all sorts of foods: roast beef, pork chops, lamb chops, grilled chicken, roasted chicken, fried chicken, steak, mashed potatoes, thick bowls of gravy and cranberry sauce, salads of all sorts, zucchini and cucumbers, sauteed potatoes, fried potatoes, cooked spinach, spinach and cheese quiche, and all sorts of other foods and drinks. 

My eyes widened at the sight of all of the food, and a tiny smile took over my features. I scooped up some mashed potatoes and put it on my plate, along with some zucchini, sauteed potatoes, and a slice of the spinach and cheese quiche. I took a bite out of the mashed potatoes and suppressed a moan of delight. 

Trixie and I talked about Hogwarts and laughed at some of the kids who screamed, startled by a ghost that swam through a table, or got food all over their robes, or tripped as they stood out of their seat. Cher and Bella were gossiping about boys, while Ash and Stacy were making small talk with other first years. 

"So, Veronica," Elijah Miller drawled from the other side of the table from beside Cher and Ryan Harper. 

I raised an eyebrow, propping my elbows up on the table and placing my chin in my hands. "Yes?" 

"Can _I_ call you Ronnie?" Elijah asked. "Or baby, honey, sweetmeats, sugar baby, honey-poo, sexy-thang---"

I giggled. "Oh!" Most everyone was looking at me now, and I grinned wider, a trick up my sleeve. "Oh, Elijah. Of course--"

"Yes, ha-ha, Ryan!" He shouted with glee. Caleb was fuming from beside Bella, who was smirking. 

"Elijah," I started, twirling a piece of my hair, "I never got to finish. I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted, of course _not_."

Elijah sneered at me. "Rude child!" He huffed, while Ryan, who was on the left of him, snickered. 

Bella was openly giggling as Elijah muttered things about me, along the lines of, "She's lucky she's a doll," and, "If she looked like Pansy I would have punched her," and last, but not least, "I'm gonna get that sugar honey lady one day." 

"Drakey!" I almost gagged at the revolting sound of Pansy's voice, but I held it in, ignoring her as I continued to eat. "Drakey-poo, come sit, come sit! Here, right next to me! Oh, you look so beautiful, Drakey!"

"Gosh, she's a bit desperate, hm?" Cher whispered to me while cutting up her chicken. "Who's this Drakey-poo anyways?" She looked up, though I didn't, and continued eating. "Oh. My. Gosh." 

"What?" I looked up at her, my eyebrows raised. 

"Look at him! He's so...so.... _beautiful_!" Cher exclaimed, while Bella snorted. 

"Yeah, he could be, if he stopped getting his head licked by dragons." She said. 

"Who are you people talking about?" I hissed, looking around the table. 

"Draco Malfoy of course!" Cher said, pointing down the table to a boy who was sitting across the table from Caleb, beside Theodore Nott.

"Draco Malfoy?" I asked, my eyebrows raised at Cher. "The blonde one?"

"Yes, the blonde one!" Cher hissed, sighing dreamily. "Draco! Draco! Draco, say hi to Ronnie!" 

Blondie turned around, facing Cher. "Oh, Rowle. Say hi to who?"

"No one, no one." Caleb said, trying to shield me. "Wouldn't want you getting any ideas." He muttered. 

"Caleb! Caleb! Move your fat ass head, Caleb!" I shoved his head and he grumbled. "Gosh, what ideas, you fat-headed lump?"

"Nothing, Ronnie."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, nothing. That was the worst lie I have heard in my entire life, and Leo is my twin."

"Ronnie! Draco turned away! Look what you've done!" Cher sobbed dramatically, and I found it very hard to stifle my giggles. 

"Err, hey!" I called over to the blonde boy. "Whatever your name is! Umm, second year blonde guy! Hair that's gelled back! Very horribly, might I add. I want to know who his hair stylist is." 

Bella giggled, Stacy laughed, Trixie snickered, Ash flung a pea in his direction while laughing, and Cher growled. Blondie spun to face me, his eyebrows raised. 

"And who are you?" He asked, adjusting his body to face me fully. 

"I don't really want to talk to you," I said with a shrug, not even looking at him. "I only called you because Cher wanted to talk to you, Blondie," I said coolly, cutting up my steak. 

He scoffed, while Pansy shrieked with anger, and then resorted to stroking Blondie's arm. "Don't listen to the mudblood, Drakey. She's just a stupid, little mudblood."

I laughed derisively. "Honey, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't a mudblood." I drawled, tying my hair up into a loose ponytail. "But, if you continue to call me one, I owe dear old Severus a chat anyways." 

"And what authority do you have calling me Severus, Veronica?" A cold, drawling voice came from behind me. 

"Oh, Sevvy, Sev, Sev!" I sang, turning around and wrapping my arms around his torso. 

"Caleb, get your insolent sister off of me." 

"You're her un-biological uncle. You shouldn't have came over two years ago and introduced yourselves if you didn't want to be tackled whenever she saw you," Caleb said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Severus, I missed you! Eeek, you've gotten so tall!" I cooed, pulling apart. 

"Yes, though I wish I could say the same to you, Veronica." He drawled calmly, his lips twitching upwards into a smirk as I gasped dramatically. 

"That is so rude! I am very tall, thank you very much, Russy!" I snapped, rolling my eyes. 

"How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?" Sev said, rolling his eyes at me, this time. 

I placed a finger on my chin in thought. "About 100 times, but that doesn't matter! You know I'm not going to listen anyways!" Caleb stifled a snort as Sev pursed his lips at me, shaking his head. 

"You are just like your father, Veronica." He said disapprovingly. "And what did you say you needed to talk to me about?"

I gasped, smacking a hand on my forehead. "I forgot! Oh, silly, silly me! I'm such an idiot! Bloody hell, just give me a fucking memory potion!"

"Language, Veronica." Sev said, though it sounded as though he didn't even care that I was cursing. "Now, what did you need to tell me?"

"It'll only take a few minutes, I think. If not, you might want to sit down. Alright, Rus, be prepared for a _huge_ one year life update," I said dramatically, making Sev sigh. "Okay, so, I last saw you when you were yelling at me to not talk to boys, remember? I was talking to that attractive 13 year old, and he tried to grab my butt so you chased him down the street with dad behind you." Caleb snickered, and Snape glared at me for bringing it up. "Oh, those were the days, Rus. Well, after that, you Disapparated and I had a _heated_ argument with Leo about girls, because he said that he met this, and I quote, 'super sexy rocker chick,' in London. And that dumbas --- sorry, dumb _arse_ \--- thought that girls like it when you ignore them and pretend you fancy someone else. Merlin, it took an hour to convince him that girls like it when boys randomly start snogging them. He's so freaking gullible, that he believed it. And then, he went and found that 'super sexy rocker chick,' who was two years older than him, and started kissing her _while_ she was in the middle of a date with this super ugly, nerdy dude."

"Can I go now?" Sev asked impatiently. 

I scoffed. "No, we have 364 more days to cover, Russy." 

"Lovely," Sev said sarcastically, sighing and then looking down at me. "Alright, hurry up then, Veronica."

"Well, skip three weeks, just for your sake, Russy, and I'm sitting in my room, eating spicy chips, when a rock hits my window. Wanna know who it was?"

"Not really," He said, but I ignored him. 

"It was that boy from before! He told me to come down, that he wanted to have a chat, so I threw my shoe at him. He ran after that, it was so hilarious. I just watched as some ugly girl who was lookin' like a chihuahua tried to comfort him. Oh, if you were there, Caleb, you would have had a fit! Well, three weeks after _that_ , I was in London, shopping. Mum didn't know --- and don't you dare tell her --- because she was sleeping or something with dad. Come to think of it, she and dad were probably having sex---"

"Why in Merlin's name to you even know what that is?" Sev asked, his eyebrows raised.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. " _Because_ ," I drawled, rolling my eyes once again, "Sage was talking to Mae about sex one time, when Mae had this dude over. I was listening innocently while eating my chocolate. And afterwards I'm pretty sure Mae fucked the---"

"Ronnie!" Caleb hissed, reaching over Bella to clamp a hand over my mouth. "Do not talk like that!"

I licked his hand and he gagged, retracting it, making me smirk. "Anyways, Russy---"

"Don't call me that." 

I ignored him. "---Mae fucked the guy she had over, blah, blah, blah. Okay, and back to when I was shopping. This story is quite interesting. Hilarious, actually. So, there I was, walking into Hollister," I began dramatically, "when some ugly ass fat guy stopped me. He was just there, holding his fat hands up in my face. He said, 'Why are you here?' and I said, 'To buy clothes you fat lard,' and then he growled or some stuff, probably trying to sound threatening, but it just sounded like he was hungry. He said, 'You are two young to shop here. Leave,' and I was like, 'Make me,' and he said, 'Gladly,' and then picked me up. I kicked him in the dic --- balls, sorry Rus --- and then punched his stomach. He covered a hand on my mouth and I broke his pink! Ha, ha, ha! Oh, it was hilarious! And then his wife, ugly lady, super long neck and ugly brown hair, came up and tried to smack me, but I pulled her hair. I got a lifelong ban from Hollister, but Russy, it was so worth it!"

"You got banned from where?" Sev asked, his eyebrows raised. 

"Muggle shopping store," I said dismissively, "Anyways, forward a month, I'm at the beach. I rode a dolphin, blah, blah, blah, oh, there was a shark. Caleb pissed himself---"

"Did not!" Caleb insisted, his face turning red.

"Did too, pee-pee pants!" I countered, sticking my tongue out at him before turning back to Sev. "Mum went out and we got our nails done. Um, then we stopped by at Remus's place and had a spot of tea. I would have invited you, seeing as you two get along _tremendously_ well," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. A scowl replaced Sev's blank expression, and I giggled. "He asked if I had seen you lately, and I said, 'No, because Russy is too terrified of me to show up,' and he laughed."

"I am not scared of you, though if I was, it would be reasonable, because you are terrifying when you are mad." Sev stated, smirking slightly. 

"Thank you, Rus. I expected a reward later. 'Veronica Aurelia Echo Mortimer, the most terrifying person on Earth when she's mad.' Okay, back to the beach. Long story short, I rode a dolphin, almost drowned, almost murdered a seal, stabbed a jelly fish with a quill that mum had, a shark showed up, Caleb screamed like a little girl and pissed his pants, Leo threw sand at it, Rory laughed at it, Maddy tried to pet it, Sage and Mae were too busy snogging to notice the bloodthirsty animal in the water, and then dad made it disappear with....dun, dun dun! Magic! Three months later, there was this ball at the Montgomery's. We went, I drank champagne, smashed a bottle of wine over some perv's head, almost got sexually assaulted, got someone put in Azkaban for assault that never happened, and then laughed at it."

"It's true," Caleb said, nodding along with my story.

"Right, after that, I got grounded for five months by dad! I told him to owl you and see what you thought, but he refused and added another month. He owled Remus, who came over, and then asked him what he thought he should do after explaining, and the traitor said to ground me! Rus, can you believe it? The bloody traitor told dad to ground me! Revolting! Well, during being grounded, I wasn't allowed to leave my room, and Sage came three times a day to give me food. Mum gave me a butt ton of makeup, though, so after six months of being locked in my room, I snuck out of the house and went to get ice cream. It was positively delightful, except for the fact that when I came back come, dad was in the living room waiting for me. I got grounded for another month! Well, my grounding was over by December. I tried my best not to get in trouble --- I did, don't give me that look, Rus! --- and thankfully, I did, but I didn't get in trouble. New Years was a month later, and Leo and I yelled at our neighbors from the roof. Well, that's it, Russy-Rus." 

"Don't call me that," Sev deadpanned. 

"Bah! You actually think I'm going to listen to you?" I giggled, making him roll his eyes. 

"Yes, I assume you will." He said dryly. "Now, can I go?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up and tackling him into a hug. He sighed annoyedly and then pried me off of him. Rolling his eyes, he walked back to the High Table. "Your the best, Russy! We can get mani-pedis next week! I'll book the appointment! And then we can get our hair done! Merlin knows you need it!"

"Sit down, Ronnie!" Caleb hissed, making me roll my eyes. "You're making a scene!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Am not! I am just _clarifying_ the plans me and Sev have next week." I smiled sweetly at him, and then turned on my heel to the Gryffindor table, where Leo was sitting. I shoved some red head boy aside and slipped into the seat beside him, going unnoticed. I leaned into his ear and screamed, "LEO!" 

"Ahh!" Leo shouted, covering his ears. "It wasn't me!"

I snorted and he turned to me, glaring. "'It wasn't me!'" I mocked, making him glare harder, if that was even possible. 

"Whatcha doing here?" He asked as I grabbed his fork and ate a potato off of his plate. 

"I'm saying hello to my dear twin brother, of course!" I said with a scoff, waving the fork in the air as I spoke. Leo snorted, snatching the fork from my hand. "Hey! I was eating!"

"This is _my_ food, mind you," He said, picking up a potato and popping it in his mouth. 

"You stupid little shi---" 

"Woah, woah, firsties!" I snapped my head around, my eyes meeting two identical red heads. 

"What do you want?" I snapped, rolling my eyes at the grinning boys. 

"Chill out," the one with a mole on his neck said. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," the one with no mole said. 

"'Kay, Fred's the one with a mole, and George is the one with no mole," I observed, nodding my head. 

"Her name's Ronnie," Leo piped up from behind me, and then went back to eating his food. 

"Ronnie?" Fred said.

"Is that a nickname?" George asked. 

"Yes, for Veronica." I answered, shaking my hair out of a ponytail. 

"Georgie, I think that Ron has lost his nickname."

"I agree, Freddie."

"Veronica here--"

"Will know be known as---"

"Ronniekins."

I snorted, leaning onto Leo for support. "Ronniekins? You better _not_ call me that!"

"Too late, ickle Ronniekins," George said with a smirk. 

"Alright then. If I'm 'Ronniekins,' than Fred it Tweedle-dee, and George is Tweedle-dum!" I claimed, holding my head high. George snorted and Fred chuckled. 

"Sure, Ronniekins. That's perfect!" Fred said with a hint of sarcasm. "And you might want to head back to the Slytherbins," My eyes traveled to the Slytherin table where some of my housemates were glaring at me. "They look like they're going to rip your head off, and we don't want that, now do we?"

"Of course not, Tweedle-dee," I said smoothly, standing up from my seat. "Besides, the feast is nearly over,"

"Not nearly over," Leo said with a snort. "It _is_ over."

It was true: The House Prefects were gathering up first years, ready to help them exit the Great Hall and lead them to their common rooms. I spotted our house Prefects, Gemma Farley and Dillion Hill. I said goodbye to Leo, and Fred and George, and then joined the girls, who were standing in the group of first years, all looking thoroughly annoyed. 

I walked over there, ready to follow Gemma to the Slytherin Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up early with a smile on my face. I hopped out of bed quietly and then skipped over to my closet, pulling out my uniform: a black pleated skirt, a white collared button up, knee high stockings, though I'm wearing only my knee high white socks, and our Slytherin robes and tie. I hummed as I put it on, and then put all of my books in my bag. 

Something in my brain clicked suddenly: that mysterious book I got from Diagon Alley. I haven't so as much opened it since I got it: I forgot about with all of the stress of going to Hogwarts. But I didn't forget to pack it!

Ha! Yes, Ronnie! You used your brain!

Smiling, I knelt down in front of my trunk and looked around inside for it. It was there, in all its glory, the wand emblem sparkling in the sun. I quickly tucked in into my satchel, and then swung it over my shoulder. 

Trixie was stirring in her bed, so, waiting for her, I sat on my bed and pet King. I left out toys for him, food, and treats that he could help himself to. A pad was set out for him to pee on, and King was a well-behaved puppy, so I know he's not going to make a mess. Trixie was getting ready now, putting on her own uniform after brushing her teeth. 

"Alright, come on, Ronnie," She said as I placed King down on my bed. He immediately snuggled up in the covers, closing his eyes. I smiled, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder. We exited the dorm quietly, entering the nearly empty common room....except for my brother and his friends. 

"Morning, Caleb. And....other-people-I-really-don't-care-about," I said, wrapping my arms around Caleb's neck from behind. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. 

"We have names, you know," Blaise said with an eye roll. "And good morning to you, too, Ronnie."

"Aww, your the sweetest! Too bad Blondie and Theo couldn't say good morning." I said with a fake frown. 

"Blondie?" Caleb repeated with a snort. "Blondie? Ha, that's hilarious!"

"Shut up, Caleb," Blondie said, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault your sister is an idiot."

"Wrong move," Caleb muttered as I gasped. 

"I am not! How dare you accuse me of being something so idiotic!" I said dramatically, holding a hand over my heart. 

"That's the point," Blondie said with a smirk. 

"You are so rude and you are the only idiot here, Blondie! Only _idiots_ let someone style their hair like that!" I said hotly, pouting. 

"Ha!" Theo guffawed, holding his side as he laughed. Blaise barely managed to stifle his chuckles, and the two goons were just obliviously grunting at each other. 

"And how the hell do you get it to look like that?" I asked, moving over to look at it. I was behind him, and I touched it, cringing. "Ew! How much gel did you put on that?"

"Caleb. I will chop off your sister's hand." He growled and I giggled. 

"That is so mean!" Then, my voice got low. "You won't be able to cut off your hand if I eat you alive," 

He snorted, while Caleb shuddered. "Don't take her threats lightly. She bit off a chunk of Leo's skin last year because he woke her up at 12 in the afternoon. Apparently it was 'too early' and she needed to 'sleep enough so she could deal with the peasant muggle boys down the street that always harass her,'"

"That's not scary at all," Blondie said with a snort. 

"Don't be so sure of that," Blaise said, shuddering at the story Caleb shared. 

I smiled sweetly, resting my head on the couch, just as Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, and Esmeralda came down the stairs, giggling loudly. 

"Gosh, they never do shut up, do they?" I asked, climbing over the couch and plopping down on Caleb who groaned and then moved me off of him, to beside Theo. "Rude," I muttered, crossing my legs as Trixie said beside Blondie. 

"No, they don't," Theo muttered, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Get away from my Drakey-poo!" Pansy shrieked, pointing accusingly at Trixie. She lunged at her and Blondie gasped, while Theo growled. Blondie put himself between Trixie and Pansy and then gaped at the girl who had now messy hair, a red face, and spit flying out of her mouth. 

Trixie had a cut on her face that dragged down from her eye to her lip, that came from Pansy's long nails. It was bleeding, and Trixie was whimpering as she touched it. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Theo snapped as Caleb held him back from lunging at Pansy. 

"Hey, hey," I said, sitting down on the right of Trixie. "Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled out my wand. " _Anapneo_ ," I said and the cut vanished. 

"Are you okay, Trix?" Theo asked, helping his sister stand up. 

"Yeah...I'm fine." She answered shakily.

"Pugsy isn't," was all I said before standing up, marching up to Pansy who was sobbing as she watched Trixie, and then smacked her on the face. Everyone gasped; Theo, Blaise, Blondie, Caleb, Esmeralda, Daphne, Millicent, Trixie, and Ryan and Elijah who were in the back. "Keep your freakish claws off of people's faces, you obsessed psychopath pug." I said in a freakishly calm voice that left everyone silent. I turned around, and I could sense her next move: lunge. 

Immediately, I moved out of the way, causing her to fall on the ground with a flop.

"That was rough," Elijah said, breaking the silence with a snort. 

"Ronnie! You should not have done that!" Caleb hissed, running a hand through his hair. 

"She shouldn't have been an absolute bitch-bag," I responded, flipping my hair off of my shoulder. 

"Bitch-bag?" Theo said with a snort. "That's new."

"I suppose it is," I said with a shrug.

"That bitch!" Pansy growled as she struggled to stand. Daphne looked like she was going to crack and laugh any second; Esmeralda was shaking with fury; Millicent was growling at me. 

I rolled my eyes, turning around. Trixie was standing up, ready to leave the common room, with Blondie and Theo by her side. "Wanna go?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. 

She nodded. "Yeah, l-let's go," She said and we headed towards the portrait door. 

"You gonna be okay?" Theo asked, his green eyes flickering with concern. Trixie nodded, smiling at her brother. 

"Control that pug, or she'll be sent to St. Mungo's," I advised as we stepped out of the now near-full common room. When the portrait door shut behind us, Trixie started laughing. 

"'Control that pug, or she'll be sent to St. Mungo's!'" She mimicked, doubling over as she giggled. 

I shrugged. "Someone had to tell her, don't you agree?" 

Trixie snorted. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, by the way, for taking off the scratch she gave me. I would have attacked her if it wasn't my first day. I see it didn't matter to you, though. You marched right up to her and struck her across the face!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah," I said with a wave of my hand. 

"She slapped her!" I heard the incredulous voice of Stacey as the portrait door slammed. Out came Cher, Bella, Ash, and Stacy, all smirking and snickering, except Stacy, who looked extremely cross. "Ronnie! Did you slap Parkinson?" She asked, her eyes wide as she fell into step beside me. I smirked as we left the dungeons. 

"Who do you think I am, Anastasia Parker?" I said with a gasp and she sighed in relief. 

"Thank goodness!"

"Of course I slapped her!"

"Veronica!" She exclaimed in astonishment. "Why would you do that?"

"She attacked Trixie!" I argued and Trixie smirked. 

"She _what_?" Ash said as Bella gasped. 

"She lunged on her like a physco and tried to scratch her face off because she was sitting next to Blondie!" I exclaimed as we turned down a corridor.

"That bitch!" Cher spat, rolling her brown eyes dramatically with a scoff. "She has no manners! No class, either! And Merlin, her haircut is _horrid_! Who told her that thick bobs with bangs were in fashion? News flash, they aren't!" 

Bella giggled at Cher's ramble. "Have you seen her mother? Her mother did, obviously! They've got the same hairstyle, except Mrs. Parkinson has a thin hair, unlike Pansy's thick hair."

"As if that excuses it! I can barely stand looking at her! She makes me want to gouge my eyes out and bury myself alive! Her voice is so atrocious!" Cher rambled as we entered the Entrance Hall. 

"Yes, I agree with you Cher," I said as I examined my white painted nails. "Her voice _is_ atrocious and so is her face."

"Pansy looks quite like a pug, doesn't she?" Ash said thoughtfully, looking over at where, somehow, Theo, Blaise, Blondie, Caleb, the two goons, Pansy, Millicent, Esmeralda, and Daphne were sitting. 

I snickered. "Yes, she does, Ash. Great observation." I said earnestly, looking up for a second to see Pansy crying into Blondie's shoulder. "Hey, Trix, why were you sitting next to Blondie anyway?"

"Draco and I have been friends since we were little. He's always there when my dad beats me for not being a 'lady.' He's nice, just too proud to show it," She said with a shrug. 

"Right," I said with a nod. "Let's sit, hm?" She nodded and we made our way to the Slytherin table. I sat beside Stacy, who had Trixie beside her, and then Cher, Ash, and Bella sat across from us. 

"Ladies," Elijah said, sliding into the seat beside me. 

"Hello, Elijah," I said, giving him a small smile as I put three pancakes on my plate. 

"I still _cannot_ believe you SLAPPED Parkinson!" Ryan exclaimed from across the table, where he was sitting beside Bella, across from Elijah. "It was bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks," I said as I cut my pancakes into squares. I poured a large amount of syrup on top of them, and then stabbed a fork into it.

"So, how's your morning been?" Bella asked Ryan as she put berries on her plate. 

"Fine, how about yours?" He answered smoothly, winking at Elijah who was grumbling. 

"It was alright. I found out Ronnie slapped Pansy from some fifth year. Pansy was pissed. Daphne told her that Malfoy was going to take her on a date to calm her down. Pansy was happy after that, and Malfoy didn't know. Ooh --- she's talking about it now." 

I smirked, watching as Pansy stroked Blondie's arm. "Drakey-poo, when's our date?" She asked and Blondie's brow knitted together in confusion. 

"Uh --- what date, Pansy?" He asked, his eyebrow furrowed. Daphne was on the other side of Pansy, trying hard not to explode with laughter. 

Pansy looked furious. "The date you promised to take me on after bitch-face slapped me!" She shrieked, and the hall silenced, watching her. 

I whined dramatically. "You can't steal my word! I made that up! I have full reserve, Pansy!" I said, making Trixie snicker. "Don't laugh, Trixie! This is _very_ serious! She stole my word! That's, like, a crime! She should be going to AZKABAN! Maybe even getting the Dementor's Kiss! It is a HUMONGOUS crime to steal made-up words from me! Ask Caleb! Ask Leo! Ask any of my siblings! I got them GROUNDED for FIVE MONTHS because they stole my Book of Made up Words!"

"Then why should Pansy go to Azkaban?" Stacy asked, a grin on her face. 

I rolled my eyes and scoffed as if it were obvious. " _Duh_ , because I can't get her grounded! Azkaban is the next best thing!" Several older Slytherins were looking at me like I was crazy. "What? Have you never seen a girl ranting about a pug being sent to Azkaban?" I snapped, rolling my eyes iriatably. 

"No, it's not exactly normal," A boy said. He had messy dark brown hair, sharp and chiseled features, and a nice build. "Are you that Mortimer girl that slapped Pansy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have a _name,_ you know," I said with a frown, taking another bite of pancakes. 

"Well, what's your name?" He asked. I was confused: Why was some boy --- about fourth year --- asking me what my name was, and even _talking_ to a first year like me? From across the table at that!

"Ronnie," I said, cutting my pancakes. "You already know my last name."

"Adrian Pucey, Ronnie," He said with a smirk. 

I couldn't contain my laughter. "Pucey?" I repeated, wiping fake tears from my eyes. 

"Oh, I get it!" Bella whispered to Trixie, who was laughing openly. 

"Your parents must _really_ love each other if they were willing to take _that_ last name!" I said with a giggle as I shook my head, trying to shake the thought. 

Adrian scoffed, though I could hear the grin on his face. "Rude! You clearly aren't like our good-natured Caleb!"

I turned to Caleb, who was sighing in exasperation. "You? Good-natured?" I repeated in disbelief. "Since when?"

He scoffed, brushing his curls out of his face. "I'll have _you_ know that I am _very_ good-natured!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Hah, tricked you!" I said with a giggle, standing up out of my seat. 

Caleb grumbled and looked down, trying to avoid looking at me. When I headed to walk away, he grabbed my wrist from across the table. "Where are you going?"

I gasped dramatically, holding a hand over my heart with my free hand. "Are you worried, dear brother?"

He rolled his eyes, letting go of my wrist. "No. I just don't want you to get into anymore trouble," He said and I laughed. 

"Again, Caleb, you're worried that I'm going to get into trouble. Keyword: worried," I said with an eye roll. "I'm going to the Gryffindors."

"The Gryffindors?" Blaise spat in outrage. 

"Yeah, why in hell would you want to go to those slimy gits?" Theo asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"They're blood-traitors, remember?" Pansy said and Blaise gasped. 

"D-d-do you know w-where their f-father works?" Theo stuttered.

Caleb ignored them and glared at Pansy. "My family has dignity, and only retards _dare_ to even call our family _blood-traitors_. Just because Mortimers don't think that if you are born from a muggle or are half-and-half that you're not worth space on Earth doesn't mean we're traitors."

"Well said, brother, well said," I said sarcastically. "Long story short, pug face, talk bad and your father will be fired. That's the fucking power, you dumb bitch."

"Tone down, Ronnie," Caleb said with an eye roll.

"Eat shit, Caleb," I retorted and then spun on my heel, walking towards the Gryffindor table where my brother sat. I slid into the empty seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Good morning, brother."

Leo sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Good morning, sister," He said, grinning at me. 

"How was your first night?" I asked as I took a piece of bacon off of his plate. 

"Fine. How about you?"

"It was alright. Caleb's a Slytherin, and he almost beat the living shit out of his friends for _glancing_ at me," I told him and Leo snorted, almost spitting out his pumpkin juice, but thankfully, he didn't. "Have you made any friends?"

"Oh, yeah, loads," He informed me. "Ginny Weasley, she's nice. Super kind and sweet," I whistled and he swatted my arm. "I don't fancy her! And Luna Lovegood, she's a Ravenclaw. Dreamy, and some people were calling her loony, but that's rubbish. She just has an open mind. Then Jacob Sprouse, he sat by me at the feast last night. Victoria Soul, did, as well. She's super nice, as well as Jacob. We're likely to be good friends. The Weasley twins are alright, seem to want to partner with us for pranks. I told them, exactly like this, 'Me and Franky are our own partners in crime.'"

I grinned. "Yes, we are, aren't we?"

"Yepity-yep," He replied as he took a bite out of his waffles. I cringed. Waffles are gross. I guess we're even, since he thinks pancakes are gross. 

"Speaking of partners in crime," I started, looked around, and then lowered my voice to a whisper. "What prank should we pull?"

Leo and I sat in silence as we thought, and I he smiled suddenly. "Meet up in the library during our free period."

I nodded. "We can find a book on funny spells and then we'll go to my common room --- because I am not conversing with your friends --- and we can plan."

Leo grinned. "Alrighty then, sister."

**....**

The day couldn't go by any quicker. My free period was the last period of the day, as well as Leo's, so we'd have to go through an entire day of BORING classes. 

My first class was Double Potions with Hufflepuff, so that shouldn't be too hard for us Slytherins. Rus usually bullied the Hufflepuffs the entire class period, and then gave Slytherin points for our Potions. Next, for my second period, was Herbology.

Meanwhile, Trixie and I are walking to Potions, while Cher and Bella stayed behind to be fashionably late, and Ash and Stacy have a free period. 

"Snape's your godfather, isn't he?" Trixie asked as we turned down a hall to reach the dungeons. 

"No," I said as we hurried down the steps. "He's not even related to me by blood. I met him two years ago. He and mum were good friends when they were younger. Sev's basically my uncle, but if I call him anything other than Professor he'll murder me."

Trixie snorted as we walked down the cold, damp dungeons, towards the Potions classroom. "Right, we're here." It was true: we were standing in front of the old, chipped wooden door that led to the Potions classroom where Sev has taught for years, so I've heard. 

I opened it with ease, and it creaked slightly. The class was half full, and Sev wasn't here yet. Trixie and I exchanged glances, sighed, and then took a seat on the Slytherin side of the room, in front of Elijah and Ryan. 

"Hey, Mortimer!" Ryan hissed, tapping my shoulder only moments after we took a seat. 

I turned around, inwardly rolling my eyes. "Yes, Harper?" 

"Snape's your godfather or some shight like that, right?" He asked, and before I could answer, he continued. "Do you think you could bribe him into giving me good marks?"

I snorted. "Yeah, no," I said and then turned back around, looking at Trixie with exasperation. She just sighed and shook her head, slumping down on the desk and closing her eyes. 

"Oh, come on, Mortimer! He's your godfather, he has to like you! If your parents die, he has to deal with you for the rest of your life until you get married and you're someone else's responsibility! I'm sure he's listen if you told him that your friend was _super duper_ good at Potions and deserved amazing grades, and threw in a, 'He's your biggest fan!' somewhere in the mix! He'll listen to you, right? Mortimer, Mortimer, Mortimer! Are you even listening to me? Elijah, is she listening? I can't tell if she's listening! Nott, is she listening?"

"No, Harper, she's not," Trixie said, though her voice was slightly muffled because her head was buried in her arms, and she appeared to be dozing off. 

Ryan let out a strangled noise between a groan and a scream, and slumped back in his chair, muttering insults to me. 

The door to the classroom opened, and in came Sev, his cloak flourishing behind him as he strutted up to the front of the class. He spun around, his hands clasped together, and he ran his eyes over the class. 

"Today...." He drawled menacingly. "You will be shutting your blabbering mouths..." I rolled my eyes. Sev is so dramatic! "...and listening to the course aims for this....semester."

_Great._

_Now I have to actually listen and_ not _blow up a cauldron._

**....**

Potions sucked, Herbology was worse, and Transfiguration was okay. 

That's all of my classes, and now I have to meet Leo at the library in precisely....2 minutes. 

Wow. 

That's soon. 

"I'll be back," I told Trixie hastily and then stood up off of my bed. 

"Where are you going?" Stacy questioned from her spot on the window seat where she was reading a novel. 

"I'm meeting Leo," I explained briefly. "I'll be back in a little while." Stacy shrugged and went back to reading, and Trixie climbed up to the top bunk to avoid Cher, who was trying to give her a makeover. 

I rolled my eyes as I slipped out of my dorm, pulling a oversized navy blue jumper over my head. I jogged down the steps into the common room, my Converse making light thuds. 

"Where do you think your going?" came the drawling voice of my brother. 

I ignored him, and then opened the portrait door. 

"Ronnie! Where the hell are you going! Blaise --- Draco --- Theo --- somebody follow her!" He cried out and I suppressed a giggle. 

"I'm going to the library, you paranoid git," I said, turning around for a brief moment. 

"Oh," Caleb said. "You're free to go."

I scoffed, though I said nothing an exited the common room, raced out of the dungeons, through the corridors, and landed myself in front of the library, panting for breath. 

"Over here, Franky!" Leo called, much to Madam Pince's demise, waving his hand wildly. I smirked and hurriedly walk over to him, sliding into a chair. "Alright, I'm going to browse the 'PR' section for pranks, and you can do 'FU' for funny. Or 'BO.' There could be a book of prank spells are something."

I nodded. "Alright, brother. Meet back here in half an hour?"

"Yep." And with that, we parted ways and searched. 

After about 20 minutes of searching through each and every shelf of 'FU,' I found a book that could help. It was titled, _Funny Spells for Funny People_. It sounded like a keeper. 

So, I went back to the table that Leo and I were at minutes ago, and opened the table of contents. 

_Introducing: Why Use Funny Spells?.......Page 6_

_Chapter One: Hair Changing Spells.......Page 10_

_Chapter Two: Spells That Will Knock Out Your Teeth!.......Page 13_

_Chapter Three: Hair Removing Spells.......Page 15_

_Chapter Four: Hair Growth Spells.......Page 17_

_Chapter Five: Facial Changing Spells.......Page 18_

_Chapter Six: Eyebrow Spells.......Page 19_

_Chapter Seven: Leg-Locking Curse.......Page 21_

_Chapter Eight: Party Spells.......Page 23_

_Chapter Nine: Decorating Spells.......Page 25_

_Chapter Ten: Dancing Spells.......Page 29_

_Chapter Eleven: Drinking Spells.......Page 31_

_Chapter Twelve: Food Conjuring Spells (RARE).......Page 33_

_Chapter Thirteen: Transfiguration Spells.......Page 36_

_Chapter Fourteen: Singing Spells.......Page 40_

_Chapter Fifteen: Legal Spells That Cause Minor Harm.......Page 45_

_Chapter Sixteen: Legal Spells That Cause Harmless Harm.......Page 48_

_Chapter Seventeen: Illegal Spells For Fun.......Page 50_

_Chapter Eighteen: Color Changing Spells.......Page 55_

_Chapter Nineteen: Animal Spawning Spells.......Page 70_

_Chapter Twenty: End to the Long Book of Funny Spells.......Page 75_

I read over the table of contents, hunched over the book so much that my hair was falling in my face. Then, I flipped to chapter eighteen, which was for color changing spells.

 _Colorovia,_ was one. You'd have to think repeatedly of the colors you want it to change to in your head, along with a random word. When you say the incantation, your wand pointed at the object that you want to color, you should just have to say the random word you thought of and it should change to the color you were thinking of. 

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then took out a piece of parchment and a Muggle pencil. 

_Colorovia,_ I wrote, _Color changing spell. Found page 55 in Funny Spells for Funny People_. I but a bullet mark and then went on to chapter six, eyebrow spells.

The spell that caught my eye was one that made your eyebrows act, turn into I daresay, caterpillars. The incantation was _Caterpillius_ , and it made you eyebrows inch all around your face. I took note of it. Another one made you eyebrows grow endlessly. It was a growth spell, but if pointed at eyebrows, it makes them sprout up and grow down. The incantation is _I_ _ncrementum_ , which means growth in Latin, from what I know. I took note of this as well and then flipped to chapter eight, which was party spells. 

There was spell that caused fireworks to erupt. The incantation was _Carmina Pariunt_. You have to be very concentrated to perform it, and you need to be thinking of exactly you want it to say. I wrote down this as well. 

I did this for a while until Leo came back with a large stack of books in his hands. 

"Alright, Ronnie, where's the common room?" He said breathlessly, and I folded up the parchment, tucked it in my bag along with my quill, added _Funny Spells For Funny People_ onto Leo's stack, and took half of the 15 books. 

"Let's go, Leo. It's in the dungeons," I said, and then led him down to the dungeons. " _Salazar_ ," I said and the door to the common room swung open. I was surprised to see that the common room only had a few people in it. "Alright, come on, Leo! No snake is going to eat you! No, there isn't a monster down here! That boy doesn't have troll genes!"

"Fine, fine!" He practically shrieked, though no one noticed him. 

I walked over to the couch, with Leo behind me, and then plopped down on the couch. "What books have you found, Leo?" I asked as I went through each book. 

"Pranking books, of course. I suppose we could make our own spell, hm?" He said and I nodded, running my hand over the cover of _Pranking Through the Ages_. 

"I found _Funny Spells for Funny People._ I wrote down a few spells from there --- hold on, I have it here --- got it --- alright, _Colorovia,_ which changes the color of something with a trigger word. I was thinking we could change Sev's robes to pink." Leo snorted. 

"That would be quite the sight, wouldn't it?" He commented and then resorted to peering over my shoulder at my parchment. 

"And then a spell that turns your eyebrows into caterpillars --- well not caterpillars, but they move like them. The incantation is _Caterpillius_."

"Let's try them out," Leo suggested with a devilish smirk, and the same one appeared on my face only moments later. I pulled out my wand slowly, and then pointed it at an innocent fifth year girl. " _Caterpillius!_ " I hissed, and for a second, I thought it hadn't worked, and then her friend screamed. 

"Alicia! Your eyebrows!" She exclaimed, and Leo and I snickered. 

"Well," I said after the two fifth year girls exited the common room to go to the infirmary, "we know that it works."

Leo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Of course we do. Now, do the Colorover one."

" _Colorovia_ , Leo, not Colorover," I said with an eye roll, and pointed my wand at a seventh year boy. Repeatedly in my head, I thought of hot pink and the word lasagna. " _Colorovia!_ " I whispered. I couldn't tell if it worked, so I yawned rather animatedly and said, "Leo, I would really fancy some _lasagna_ , wouldn't you?"

It all happened in a moment. 

A puff of pink smoke surrounded the boy, and many others coughed, though Leo and I only snickered. By the time his friends managed to make the smoke vanish, his clothes had been fully performed. His used-to-be black robes were now a vivacious shade of hot pink, with flowers sprouting at the color and lace trimming the edge. 

"Oh shit!" Leo exclaimed, though he was barely audible over the clamoring and jeering laughter of the other Slytherins. 

"Well, we also know that that one works," I said dryly. "I have another one on eyebrows. _I_ _ncrementum_ , is the spell. It makes your eyebrows grow endlessly. Until you someone uses the counter-curse, of course."

"Try it on that girl," He said, pointing to a thin, tall, blonde girl who was bullying someone who was at least five inches shorter than her, and two inches shorter than me. She was probably 'popular.'

"Great idea," I said and than pointed my wand carelessly in her direction. _"I_ _ncrementum._ " 

Her blonde eyebrows started growing down, falling on her nose within seconds. She shrieked, trying to cover her face, and succeeded for a moment before her eyebrows started growing upward. She was shrieking so loud, a fifth year was close to casting a silencing charm on her. 

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!! SOMEBODY HELP!" She shrieked, and ran out of the common room with her minions following behind her. 

I grinned at Leo, who grinned back and said, "That one works too."

"Yes it does, dear brother, yes it does. And we are going to give people hell with it." I said evilly. We sat there for a two hours, going through spells and charms, writing them down and taking notes. Leo filled up a few pages of our prank journal, as well.

The Slytherin Common Room was nearly empty now, except for a few fifth years who were still studying. "I'm so tired!" Leo said dramatically, groaning loudly into my shoulder. 

"Go back to the Gryffindor common room. And don't get caught. Curfew is way past over," I said and he frowned, looking at the books. "You don't have to carry them. I'll keep them here, m'kay?"

"Perfect!" He said chirpily. "I'll be going then. Night, Franky." And with that, he tiredly got off of the couch and quietly left the common room. 

I sighed, dropping a book on my lap. I was surrounded in a ton of them, some on my left, piled up on the cushions, one on my lap, two on my right, three at my feet, and scattered pieces of parchment on the velvety green cushions on the couch. 

I sat there for a few moments, my legs curled up underneath my and my head resting in my hand. I wasn't thinking about anything, nothing really. My mind wandered a few times to Trixie, who was likely in our dorm right now, arguing with Cher or taunting Bella. Stacy would likely be reading and muttering how childish we were, Ash would probably be making Quidditch plays (since she is so obsessed), Bella would be reading a magazine, and Cher would be doing her makeup for no reason in particular except for the fact that looking beautiful is the most crucial thing to worry about in life. 

I heard voices coming down the stairs, but I ignored them and hugged my knees to my chest, knocking a book on the ground, and then rested my head on my knees sideways, closing my eyes. I breathed quietly, and my body swayed to the side, and I let go of my legs, tucking my arms close to my chest. My knees were still curled as I made myself as comfortable as possible with all of the books surrounding me.


	6. Chapter 6

I stirred slightly as I heard people moving beside me. "Oh --- shit! Is that a human?" My hair was moved out of my face, and I let out a soft breath. "Looks like She-Mortimer fell asleep." I knew instantly that this was Blaise. 

"She-Mortimer?" That was Theo. 

"Don't wake her up!" That was Daphne Greengrass. "She looks peaceful."

I heard someone scoff. "Well, Caleb's already asleep so he can't get her. And she's taking up space on the couch." It was Blondie. His drawl was unmistakable. 

"She's tiny, Draco!" Daphne said with a scoff. "What's she been reading, Blaise?"

"She's been taking notes...ooh! She's the one who turned Miles' robes pink! And she made Alicia's eyebrows caterpillars!" Blaise said as I rocked slightly to the side. "Oh shit! She was the one who made Fay's eyebrows super long!"

"And tall," Theo added with a snicker. 

"Aren't those quite advanced?" Daphne said. I let out a soft groan and Daphne emitted a dreamy sigh. "She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?"

"I suppose she does, yes," Theo said. 

"She's quite pretty," Daphne said thoughtfully. 

Blondie scoffed. "Yeah, as if."

"She is pretty, Draco," Daphne said. "Everybody thinks so. Her mum's quite beautiful, too, and I would shag her father if I was his age---"

"Ew, gross," Theo commented with a gag. 

Daphne seemed to have ignored him. "---and I heard that the Mortimer's have a lot of kids. Six girls, and two boys, apparently."

"Six girls?" Blondie repeated, and then scoffed. "At least they have money. Unlike the Weasleys...such filth."

"I heard her father is high ranking in the Ministry," Daphne continued as though Blondie hadn't said anything. "And --- oh, Blaise, get the hair out of her face," Blaise sighed and then leaned over, brushing the brown locks out of my face. "She is beautiful, don't you think, Theo?"

"Yes, she's quite pretty. Can't act on it, though. Caleb would murder us if we laid a finger on his precious little sister." He said. 

"You keep repeating yourself," Blondie said, groaning dramatically. "We get it! You think she's pretty!"

"Well, as I was saying, her mother is a fashion designer. Mother has a few of her pieces. I heard she doesn't even use magic!" Daphne whispered, ignoring Blondie.

"We're boys, Daph," Blaise reminded her. "We don't care about that. But, I do suppose it's cool." My head lolled to the side, and it fell on someone's shoulder. "Ooh, Draco!" Blaise giggled like a teenage girl. 

"She's asleep, idiot," Blondie said, and I could feel him cross his arms. "She has no clue what's going on."

"Oh, she's adorable!" Daphne crooned and Theo snickered. "Don't be jealous, Theo. It's not her fault that you don't have luscious hair and she does!"

Theo grumbled audibly as Blondie moved beside me. 

"Ow..." I mumbled as his shoulder hit my cheek. That would definitely leave a bruise. He continued shifting, oblivious to the fact that I was now awake. Blaise, Theo, and Daphne were already deep in conversation, having moved on from the subject of the Mortimer family. I curled up into a ball beside him, my head still resting on his shoulder. 

I rolled my eyes underneath my closed lids. He grumbled as I made my position comfortable, my body curled up beside him for warmth, my head on his shoulder, and Blondie grumbling about how uneducated and stupid I was for thinking that he was my pillow. 

"Is she still sleeping, Draco?" I heard Daphne ask. 

"I don't know. She just won't _move_. I don't _want_ to be her pillow," Blondie grumbled, and I resisted the urge to laugh. 

"Move the hair out of her face, then, so we can see!" Daphne insisted and Blondie muttered insults to her. 

"I can't reach my arm over to brush her hair out of her face, Daphne," He said, squirming. 

"Stop moving!" Daphne hissed. "The poor girl needs to sleep!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Theo said with a snort. He rolled his eyes when everyone turned to him, perplexed. "Muggle reference. Trixie used it on our dad few weeks ago. Didn't...turn our quite well."

I let out a shaky sigh, curling up my body tighter. It was freezing down here, and I was only wearing jean shorts and a jumper. Blondie moved underneath me, and I moved closer to his chest to keep warm. 

_I am so going to regret this in the morning._

"Oh, poor girl. She's freezing!" Daphne exclaimed. "Blaise, pick her up! You have arms, go on!" I felt my body being moved violently fast: Blondie shoved me off of him. "Don't toss her around!"

"Ow..." I said quietly, rubbing my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I frowned. "Night, peeps," I said and then stood up. My legs were shaking, and I fell back down. "Aw, fuck," I said as my bottom hit the couch cushion again. 

"Bloody hell, you were cold!" Theo said and I frowned again. 

"No, Theo, I'm warm. Just wearing jean shorts and a thin as hell jumper, but _noooo_ I'm not cold at all," I said sarcastically, making Blaise snort. I held onto Blaise shoulder as I stood. "Well, I'm going to get some food." I said, walking over to the portrait door. 

"Some food?" Blondie repeated, his eyebrows raised. 

"Yes! I'm hungry, duh!" I said, fumbling to open the door. Once it was opened, I was hit with an icy cold wave of air, and I shut it immediately. "Nope, I can wait until breakfast." 

I turned around, heading in the direction of the stairs that lead up to my dormitory. I heard the click of a door as I opened the door to my dorm, but it wasn't from mine. It was from one on the opposite side of the Slytherin Tower, from the second years boy dorm. My older brother came out, looking as energetic as ever as he hopped down the steps to the common room. 

I rolled my eyes and entered my dorm. I was completely surprised to see every single one of the girls awake. Bella was petting King, showing no signs of sleepiness; Ash was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ ; Trixie was humming in her bed, curled up underneath her blanket; Stacy was reading _Alice in Wonderland_ , laying on her stomach on her bed; Cher was painting her nails a plain white, with a rose on the ring finger. 

"Oh, you're finally back!" Ash enthused, a bright smile on her face. 

"Yep," I said groggily, trudging over to the closet and opening it. I took off my sweater, revealing my sports bra, and then my jean shorts, leaving me completely in my undergarments. I flipped through my clothes, and then pulled out an over-sized NIRVANA t-shirt. I slipped it over my head, just as our dorm door clicked open. With no rush, I bent over and picked up my black cotton shorts and pulled them up my legs. I ignored the three boys who just entered my dorm and went into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I came out with my hair in a lopsided messy bun, and my eyes half closed. 

"Why the heck are you still up, Trix?" was the first thing I heard.

"Because," was what Trixie decided to answer with. I tiredly walked over to my bed, where Blondie was sat at the edge. I didn't even bother telling him to move as I climbed into bed, flipping over to lay on my stomach and groaning loudly. 

"What the heck is wrong with your sister?" Blondie asked, looking down at me. 

Caleb walked over, flipped me around and studied my face. "Sleep deprivation. Don't mess with her tomorrow. She'll eat off your face."

I rolled my eyes, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest. "So, are we having a sleepover or something? Truth or Dare? Never Have I Ever? Ooh, are we going to gossip?" I said, my tiredness evaporating and a grin taking over my features. 

"What the fuck?" Theo said, watching me with confusion. 

"Mood changes," Caleb informed him. "I've lived with her for 11 years, Theo. I've learned that to calm her down you have to give her ice cream with a ton of caramel on top, and to make her go to sleep you need to give her candy, and to make her shut up to give her pancakes, and that she will only go to sleep in T-shirts because she thinks that pajama sets are for the stupid people on Earth, and lastly that when she has panic---" He cut himself short, and no one questioned it. "She eats a lot." He concluded and I scoffed. 

"I do not!" I said diligently, laying flat on my stomach. "So, file in boys, get blankets, call Daphne, we are having a sleepover!"

Theo thought for a moment. "Blaise _did_ just go to the kitchens. Alright, then. Come on, Draco. Let's go get Daphne." Blondie stood up reluctantly, following Theo out. Caleb sighed, shook his head and then sat down on my four-poster bed. Stacy and Caleb conversed for a few minutes, before Daphne, Theo, and Blondie entered the room. Daphne had a grin on her face and blankets tucked under her arm; Theo was laughing at something Daphne said and Blondie looked thoroughly annoyed.

Cher wasn't doing her nails anymore: she was sitting on my bed, leaning against the poster. Stacy as lying next to Caleb on her bed (on their stomachs), while talked about _Alice in Wonderland_. Trixie was sitting next to me on the bed, watching boredly, and Ash was helping Daphne make a soft environment on the floor with blankets and extra pillows that we shoved in the closet. 

"Your dorm is so cute!" Daphne squealed, looking around. She was looking at all of the Quidditch posters from Ash, the hot Muggle guys that were plastered on the wall by Bella, the assortment of makeup and nail polish that belonged to Cher, Trixie's vast array of sneakers, Stacy's color coded books and the parchment that was stacked, and my endless piles of clothing. There was even a extra stove top and kettle that Stacy brought, along with tea leaves and tea bags. 

"Thanks," I said as I stood to make myself tea. I poured water from a water bottle that I had into the kettle and then turned the Muggle oven stove top on. When I turned around, there was an entire blanket fort was built in the room. Black and white blankets were hung from the dresser, then stretched across and tucked under Trixie's mattress. Daphne was still at work, and by the time she was done, everyone crawled underneath. Ash was still throwing tons of decorative pillows into the fort, and Daphne set them up onto top of the red, zebra print, pink, blue, polka dot, reindeer, and cheetah print blankets that were on the bottom of the [fort](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/0d/a1/7f0da1347d7e4a780ebffdc6b4ab8b0d.jpg) (something like that but minus the lights and obviously the laptop).

I sat leaning against my bedpost (which was covered with the exterior blankets of the fort), and watched as everyone filed in. Cher came in first, crawling on all fours, which gave the boys a good view of her butt, especially with the shorts she was wearing. She sat by the pillow with the British flag, which was across from me.

Trixie came in second, though no one dared look at her butt when Theo was standing right there. She sat at the other end, where Stacy sat beside her when she came in.

Ash and Bella came in last, and they sat beside each other on the right of Cher.

Daphne came in and she sat at the head of the fort.

The boys came in next, Theo first, and he sat on the left side of the fort. Caleb was held up because Blaise just came, and Caleb pushed two trays full of snacks in, along with mugs of hot chocolate and butterbeer. Daphne took this to her end, so nothing spilled when anyone came in. Caleb climbed in and sat next to Daphne, and then Blaise came in, sat next to Theo. 

"Draco, come in!" Daphne said and I heard an annoyed grunt from behind me. He was sitting on my bed. 

"Wait, Blondie! Grab King! The pitbull puppy! He's sleeping on Bella's bed!" I said. Blaise was laughing silently at the nickname and I could hear Blondie roll his eyes. 

Blondie came in a few moments later, holding the dog in his arms. "Here's your dog, Mortimer," He said, handing me the dog and sitting down next to me. 

"Thank you," I said as I took King and placed him in my lap. "Oh, Blaise, can you get my tea? Put in the green tea leaves, two teaspoons of sugar, and then bring it here." I asked Blaise because he was closest to the exit/entrance, and he groaned, but did so anyway. 

"Here," He said when he came back in, holding a tall mug of hot, green tea. 

"Thanks," I said taking the mug and taking a small sip. I looked at the platters of food which were covered with all sorts of things: crackers and cheese, grapes and strawberries, crisps, cookies, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and--- "Ice cream!" There were several tubs of vanilla ice cream, tiny bowls of M&Ms, wafers, gummy bears, peanut butter cups, creme filled cookies, chocolate wafers. There was caramel syrup. "Blaise, you are my best friend," I claimed, taking a tup and sticking a plastic spoon in it. "After Trixie." 

Everyone helped themselves to food, and I myself, added millions of toppings to my ice cream. I crushed up 10 creme filled cookies, stuck several wafers into the ice cream, poured M&Ms all over it, crushed wafers and sprinkled them on top, poured chocolate chips on top, crumbled chocolate chip cookies and sprinkled them on it, as well, I put gummy bears on top, placed several peanut butter cups on it, and then put on three large dollops of whipped cream. I took a strawberry and ate whipped cream with it. 

"Damn it, Blaise," Caleb hissed once he saw all of the sugar I was going to be eating. "She's not going to sleep for a week. Life is over."

"For you," Theo said with a snort as he ate a cracker with cheese. 

Caleb laughed derisively. "You forget that you're her house mates. She'll be jinxing people for fun if she doesn't sleep. You girls are going to have it bad for a while. The last time Ronnie had this much sugar...." He shuddered. 

"What happened?" Daphne asked as she sipped on butterbeer. 

"She beat up a Muggle boy for looking in her direction, cursed out our neighbor, ate a rose from our Grandma's garden --- which if anyone touched would get grounded, so we mostly avoided it --- she woke up Leo --- her twin, for those of you who don't know --- and shouted, 'It's Christmas!' like a lunatic. She sang Christmas Carols to our neighbors. It was July. She stole a candy bar from a store and ran down the street shouting, 'STUPID OLD MAN CAN'T SEE!' She almost killed our house elf with stress, she broke mum's favorite vase --- the other one --- trashed dad's study, and walked around for a week calling herself 'Shunpa.'" 

I rolled my eyes. "You make it sound like I did anything wrong! It was your 11th birthday party! You're the one who asked for two cakes, cupcakes, _and_ ice cream! You even got toppings! If anything, it's your fault that I was on a sugar high for a week!"

"It was two weeks," He mumbled and then took a cookie off of the platter. 

"Let's tell funny stories, okay?" Daphne said. "Anastasia, tell a funny one about Esmeralda."

Stacy smirked. "Alright. Tell me, what do you think that Esmeralda is like."

"Well, she's classy, smart, and prestigious." Daphne said, ticking off things on her fingers.

"She's an idiot, really. Last year, when I wasn't at Hogwarts, she sent me a letter asking me for the three crucial ingredients to a Forgetfulness Potion. It was the only reason that she got an E. And one time, I caught Esmeralda _stuffing her bra_ with tissue."

I snorted. "No wonder she looks like she hit puberty ten years early."

"No girl talk, we're still here," Theo complained, covering his ears with a pillow.

"That wasn't really girl talk, Theo," Cher said, delicately eating a grape. "It was a fact. No 12 year old has the boobs of my mother. No one has boobs like that, either way. She got a boob job. It's the one Muggle thing she's ever done."

"Stop talking about boobs!" Blaise groaned loudly and Caleb snickered. '

For hours, we talked about funny things people in our family have done. Blaise's younger sister by two years, Andrea, ate a worm one time because he told her it was the magical form of a unicorn. Trixie told us that Theo sleepwalked in his underpants up their street in the middle of the night. Cher said that her Char, her younger sister, dyed her mum's hair blue for fun. They didn't get in trouble because their mother blamed it on their dad, who she was arguing with about governesses the day before. Caleb told a story about how I named our house elves. Ash told us how her older brother broke his broomstick because he flew up to the roof and accidentally dropped it. He was crying for weeks, according to Ash. Daphne told us about her sister, Astoria, who is going to Hogwarts next year, who also won't go anywhere without spending two hours on her hair. She's 10.

It was about 2 in the morning now: Ash was sleeping with her head on Stacy's shoulder; Stacy was curled up in a ball, sleeping silently; Cher was asleep with her head in Theo's lap; Trixie was talking with Daphne; Blaise, Blondie, and Caleb were talking about some girl; Bella was asleep with King in her lap. 

I yawned, hugging my knees to my chest. The food was gone by now. We took the platters out of the fort so there was more room. 

"Did you see her? Cho Chang is the fittest girl in her year!" Blaise exclaimed. I internally rolled my eyes. 

"I agree," Caleb said, nodding. 

I sighed, pulling a stray blanket over me and curling up into a ball.

"Are you tired?" Caleb asked with a small grin. 

"No," I lied. "Not tired at all. The ice cream did me good."

Caleb groaned. "Awesome. That's just --- oh, Theo, Trixie's asleep."

Theo shrugged. "Leave her there."

"That's rude!" I said, my mouth agape. "You can't just --- wait, actually, you can. Nevermind." I didn't listen to their conversation, I just sang a soft tune. " _I close my eyes and I can see, a world that's waiting up for me_." I sang quietly, my head in my hands and my elbows propped up on my knees. " _That I call my own. Through the dark and through the door, through where no one's been before. But it feels like home._ " I sang as I reached under the fort, which where I was led to under my bed where my trunk was. I reached into it and pulled out my sketchbook, my pencils, and colored pencils. 

I flipped through the drawings I've done before. I have one of [Caleb](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/eb/5e/29eb5e7454c656855e25dc2d3485f094.jpg), which was some of my best work. I did a sketch of [Mae](https://mir-s3-cdn-cf.behance.net/project_modules/disp/515eaf21116867.562fbc3444244.jpg), which was mostly shading. I drew a picture of a [pitbull](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/9d/56/669d56ac0bb29ce97cb61f059f45cfdc.jpg), not King, but it was quite good and I used watercolor paints. I drew a picture of our [garden](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ViRaQFXXXXceXFXXq6xXFXXX8/Landscape-Royal-garden-Flowers-Home-Decor-no-frame-Painting-Pictures-By-Numbers-Handwork-Draw-On-Canvas.jpg_960x960.jpg). I traced the outline of the objects and mostly filled them in with paint. I flipped the page and my sketch of [Sage](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-5mgxeE7tCls/VjvSC7vXyqI/AAAAAAAAAWE/8Oqg9vjNj-4/s1600/Megan%2BFox.jpg) was there. I did this two years ago. I drew a picture of my mum. I smiled and then flipped to a blank page, deciding to draw Ash.

" _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design,_ " I sang as I sketched the outline of Ash's face. "' _Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it's gonna take. Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make."_

I finished out lining her body as the line finished and I started shaping her hair and body. " _There's a house that we could build, and every room inside is filled, with things from far away. The special things I compile, each one there to make you smile, on a rainy day._ "

I was coloring her hair now, with yellow shades and bronzes, and light browns. " _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can we've lost our minds. I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy. Runaway to a world that we design. Every night I lie in a bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it's gonna take._ _However big, however small. Let me be part of it all. Share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong. But say that you'll bring me along. To the world you see. To the world I close my eyes to see. I close my eyes to see._ " I'm almost done with the drawing, I'm only adding a pale pink background.

" _Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colours fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. A million dreams, a million dreams. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make. For the world we're gonna make..._" I finished. The drawing of [Ash](https://cdn130.picsart.com/242890787008202.jpg?type=webp&to=min&r=640). 

It looks great, in my opinion. 

"Nice, Mortimer," Blondie whispered, peering over my shoulder. I nodded, continuing to fill in darker brown in Ash's roots. I looked up and around, seeing that Caleb and Blaise were out cold. Caleb's head was in Daphne's lap, and Blaise's head was on a pillow as he laid sideways. Daphne was sleeping, as well. "Show me another one."

"Um...okay?" It came out as more of a question and he smirked. I flipped through the pages of my drawings and stopped on one drawing of a [rose](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/56/84/a856842360d6e5a5555d13cf6e3a8aa0.jpg). I ran my finger over the dark pencil and smiled. 

"That's a nice one," He said, taking my sketchbook from my hand and looking at the picture. "Nice detail. How long have you been drawing for?"

"Err...five years," I said, scratching the back of my neck. 

He snorted. "I'd like to see your drawings from five years ago."

"Front of the book," I said with a smirk. He flipped to the first page and gaped at my first hour drawing, which was of a [lion](https://images.freecreatives.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Realistic-Lion-Drawing.jpg) that I dress when I was six. 

"Damn. Where'd you learn how to draw?"

"I taught myself, thank you very much." I said, snatching the book from his hand. 

"I refuse to believe that, Mortimer," He said, taking the book from my hand and flipping to another page. It was a drawing I drew a few weeks ago. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where'd you get it from? The idea, I mean." He asked, running his finger over the tracing of the [picture](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/pgYG1Zyb6Js/maxresdefault.jpg). 

"I had a dream about it. A few weeks ago I drew it. It's some sort of serpent," I said, stating the obvious. 

"No shit," Blondie said with a snort. He flipped to the picture of Caleb I drew, with the theme of blue. "You make Caleb look better than he actually is, Mortimer."

"I know."

"Can I borrow this?"

"No." I said sternly. "No, you cannot borrow it." I snatched it from his hand. 

"Why?" He asked with a smirk. "Does it mean something to you?"

"You just can't have it. It's mine. There's some personal stuff in here."

"Personal stuff? What kind of personal stuff?" He asked, peering over my shoulder. 

"Nothing you need to worry about." I snapped and then turned around, tucking my sketchbook back into my trunk. "You should carry your friends back to your dorm." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. 

He snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm not carrying these fat asses anywhere."

"Rude." I said with an eye roll. I sighed, leaning back. "I'm so fucking tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I don't trust you in here," I said with a smirk. "I don't trust any of you boys in here. For all I know you could be in here so you can wait for us to fall asleep so you can go through Cher's underwear."

Blondie rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to go through Rowle's underwear."

"I don't know that."

"I'm telling you that now."

"But you could be lying."

"But I'm _not_."

"But you _could_ be."

"But I told you that I'm not."

"But you could be lying."

"You're impossible." Blondie said with a sigh. 

"Am not, Blondie!" I hissed, pouting. 

"Do you even know my name?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. 

"Uh...it's like Draconian or something..."

"No, it's Draco Malfoy."

I snorted. "Okay, dragon boy."

He rolled his eyes. "You're annoying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're mean," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting out my bottom lip. 

"No, I'm just _realistic,_ " Malfoy said with a snort.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"I'm sleepy," I whined, cutting off our childish banter with a yawn. 

"Then _go to sleep_." He emphasized every word with purpose and I frowned. 

"I will not." I insisted, though I found it hard to not fall asleep. "Jerk," I muttered as I laid down, curling up my body. I tugged a blanket to cover me.

"Going to sleep so soon?" Blondie taunted. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. 

"No. I'm just....sitting here," I insisted drowsily. "Not tired at all."

He rolled his eyes, I could tell. "Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid? You sound tired, you absolute idiot."

"Do not!" I said, pouting. 

"Fine. I'll just sit back and relax, then."

After minutes of sitting there in silence, I heard the soft snores coming from Malfoy. Smirking victoriously, I sat up and saw him sitting there, his legs stretched out ahead of him, his arms crossed over his chest, his head lolling to the side and his usually gelled hair ruffled messily, looking fairly healthy despite the large amounts of hair gel he uses every day. 

I curled back up in a ball and fell asleep, drifting off into a land of sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a loud shriek that came from Cher's mouth. Groggily, I opened one eye and found that we were in the same situation as yesterday: Caleb, Theo, Blaise, and Daphne were sleeping with Stacy, Ash, Bella, Trixie and I in the blanket fort that she made yesterday night after I suggested that we have a sleepover. 

"Theodore Nott! Do you think me a slag?" Cher yelled, her voice shrill. "Why the hell was my head in _your_ lap?"

"Beats me!" Theo hissed. "I woke up to _you_ shrieking your red head off!"

"Shut them up!" Trixie hissed from where she was laid on the ground inches away from me. 

I heard Malfoy groan. "Why the hell are you people yelling?" He asked groggily. 

"I don't know," Stacy said where she was asleep, her legs draped over Ash's back. "Cher just started screaming. Do you reckon it's morning yet?"

Ash was grumbling from where her face was buried in blankets and pillows. 

"Good morning, everyone!" Daphne said chirpily as she woke up, a bright smile on her face. "I reckon we should get to classes. Wouldn't want to be late for breakfast."

Stacy jerked up immediately and scrambled out of the fort, followed by Caleb who I think just wanted to talk to her more. "Cher, come on! You're up and we need to get ready! We have Defense with Lockhart first, and you need to look simply _dazzling_ so he can love you!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she spoke, but Cher took no notice to it, and squealed, crawling out of the fort. 

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie, wake up!" Ash hissed in my ear. I groaned. 

"Shut up and leave me here!" I said, wrapping the black blanket tighter around my small body. Suddenly, all of the sugar I had yesterday came rushing back into my veins and I giggled. "OoOoOoOoOh!" I exclaimed, sitting up at once. "Let's go eat breakfast Ash! I'm st _aaaaa_ rving!"

"Umm....okay?" Ash said with uncertainty. "Come on, they've all gone down." I nodded and followed her out of the fort. She got dressed wordlessly as I pet King. "Ronnie! You're meant to be getting dressed, Ronnie!"

"I'll get dressed, then! See you in the Great Hall!" I enthused and Ash sighed. 

"Should have never let her have sugar.." she muttered as she left the room. The door clicked behind her, and I walked calmly over to my closet. I pulled out a green and black pleated skirt, and pulled it up my legs. After taking off my NIRVANA T-shirt, I buttoned up a white blouse and then fastened my tie around the collar. I decided not to put on stockings (since they were a pain), and slipped on knee high varsity white socks with two black stripes on the band at the top. I slipped on my Mary Janes.

When I was completely dressed, I put my Defense Against the Dark Arts books in my bag (every single one), my Potions book, and then I put some of the pranking books (that Daphne brought up for me last night) in my bag. I clasped it shut and then skipped out of my dorm. 

I was officially due to breakfast 15 minutes ago. The common room was dead empty and the hallways were quiet, telling me that everyone was already in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast. I hummed as I casually walked to the Great Hall. It was to my utter surprise that I didn't pass anyone on the way, but it didn't bother me. 

As I entered the Entrance Hall, I could hear the bustling chatter of the students within the Great Hall, the clangs of the silverware as students gobbled up their breakfast, and the occasional hearty chuckle from Dumbledore. I skipped in, immediately grabbing the attention from others. 

I was heading towards the Slytherin table, when I heard someone call for me. 

"Ronnie!" It was Ginny. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by other students, some of which were now looking at me. "Come sit!" She waved me over and I grinned, jogging over and sliding into the seat on the across from her, which was empty. "How've you been?"

"Fine, how 'bout you, Gin?" I asked, propping my elbows up on the table and resting my chin in my hands, looking at her for an answer.

She shrugged and smiled smally. "I've been fine. Could be better, y'know?"

I nodded, just as two boys joined the table beside us. "Morning," Hermione Granger said stiffly from her seat where she was reading _Voyages with Vampires_.

"Good morning!" A round-faced boy said cheerfully from across the table. He was sitting about two seats away from Ginny, and right across from the red headed boy who must have been related to Ginny. 

"Morning, Neville," The raven-haired boy from beside the red head said. 

"Mail's due any minute," The round-faced boy called Neville said. "I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

He was right, because as if one cue, hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, holding parcels in their talons or gripping letters in their beaks. It was the moment that a brown owl landed limply on the table, and I screamed, that they noticed I was sitting there. 

"Oi!" The red head said. "What's a Slytherin doing here?"

Ginny gasped. "Ron! Don't be rude! This is Ronnie, and she's a Slytherin, yes. But a _nice_ one!" 

Ron looked at me with narrowed eyes and I gasped in realization. "You're the Ronald Weasley boy Hermione was talking about on the train, weren't you?" Hermione turned slightly pink and looked down, pretending to be extremely interested in her book. 

"Hermione was asking ---- you met? ---- how do you even know ---- why are you sitting here?" Ron stammered. 

"Well, Ron----"

"Weasley to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be harsh, Ron. I'm Ronnie Mortimer. Yes, I am a Slytherin. Yes, I have a twin brother who is sitting down the table. Yes, I am friends with Ginny. And yes, she invited me to sit here. It's nice to meet you, too, thanks for the warm welcome."

The black-haired boy beside him grinned and stifled snickers. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice," I said with a nod. 

"Can I call you Ronnie?" He asked politely, his eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. "By all means."

"Oh, Ron!" Fred said, sliding into the seats on the left of Neville. 

"I see you've met----" George said, sitting on the right of Neville, beside Hermione. 

"----ickle Ronniekins." Fred finished and I scowled at him. 

Ron looked gleeful. "I've gotten rid of the nickname then? Ronnie took it? Oh, bloody hell! You are officially my favorite person in the whole world!" He enthused and I snorted. 

"Charming, Ron," I said with a snort. 

"Ah, Freddie, isn't ickle Ronniekins so sweet?"

"Oh, yes she is, Georgie."

"Feisty, am I right?"

"You are---"

"You are weird." I finished for Fred, rolling my eyes. Fred grinned at me and I shook my head. "Have either of you seen Leo? I have some......" I racked my brain for something to say and then smirked. "...important business to attend to with him."

Fred and George shared bewildered looks, but George spoke first, "Does this---"

"---have anything to do---"

"---with the fact---"

"---that your brother---"

"---turned down---"

"--our request--"

"---for you two---"

"---to join us---"

"---as pranksters?"

I fought the urge to laugh and then put on the blankest face ever. "Err...what?" I asked, feigning confusion. 

Fred narrowed his eyes at me. "Little Leo didn't tell you about our offer?"

"No. Was he supposed to tell me anything? I haven't spoken to him since the feast, Fred."

"Mm-hm," George said with an eye roll. "And I have a triplet."

I gasped. "No. Way! What's his name? Gorge? Gred?" I gasped dramatically. "Fregorge?" Fred and George couldn't contain their snickers, and Ron and Harry were laughing, too. Hermione was grinning from where she was looking at her book, though Ginny wasn't where she was sitting moments ago. 

Fred and George looked behind me and frowned. "Stupid Slytherbins," Fred muttered, and George nodded. 

"Err.." I said, looking over my shoulder to the Slytherin table, where many people were glaring at me. I smirked and winked, and I heard a chuckle. When I turned back around, Fred and George were grinning. 

"Told off those Slytherbins, hm?" George said, grinning at the Slytherins behind me. 

I shrugged. "They can't really do anything to me, can they?"

"No, I suppose not," Fred said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. 

"Besides, my brother, Caleb ---- you may know him ----he'd make their lives hell."

"Isn't he that smart Slytherin who's friends with Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott?" George said with an eyebrow raised. 

I snorted. "Believe what you want, but I've lived with him for eleven years, and let me tell you, he's no angel. When I was a baby, he threw a toy at my nose. Look ---- I have a scar," I leaned forward and pointed to the thin line in the center of my nose. Fred peered at it with narrowed eyes. 

"Nice," was what he decided to say, leaning back. George didn't say anything, and was talking to a dark-skinned girl with brown hair and chocolate-ly brown eyes. 

"Thanks," I said dryly. "See you around. Duces." I gave him a two fingered salute and then swung my bag over my shoulder, standing up. Before he could say anything, I walked away, leaving him dumbstruck. I hopped up to the High Table, keen on annoying Sev. 

"What do you want, you insolent child?" He said impatiently. 

"Just had to say hello to my favorite adult in the whole wide world," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes. 

"If not that, then why are you here?" Sev asked with his eyebrows raised. 

"I just wanted to talk to you, of course! You're my favorite old person in the whole wide wizarding world, of course!" I heard Mcgonagall stifle a snicker and Sev glowered at me, starting to stand. "Shoot, gotta go!"

"Veronica!" He said in frustration as I darted around the tables. "Veronica Mortimer! Get over here, you immature child!"

"No can do, Rus!" I said as I ran around the Hufflepuff table. 

"Veronica Aurelia Echo Mortimer!" He said and I stopped, turning to face him. 

"You should be happy! My grandpa should be my favorite old person in the whole wide world! It is an _honor_ to be my favorite old person in the whole wide wizarding world!" It was only when Sev suppressed a growl that I noticed that the Great Hall was silent. 

"10 points from Gryffindor!" He said sternly. 

I broke into a fit of giggles. _Oh, this is going to be so fun_. "But Sev! You are my favorite old lady! It's proven! Now, come on, I need to set up tea with you and Grandma....err... how about Grandma Jane? See you Sev!"

"Professor Snape to you, young lady. I will be owling your mother and---"

"WHAT?!" I repeated. "Come on, Sev! I've been grounded for _forever_! Mum wasn't even going to let me go to Diagon Alley!"

"I'm sure you did something worth grounding for." He drawled. 

"Did not! I only cussed at Mr. Roberts and then....kicked down Mrs. Gertrude-or-something's door! That is not worth grounding for! Those are simply things I do for fun! And I wasn't lying when I told you that you were my favorite old lady! You are! I mean, not old lady...err...my favorite adult! Yep, favorite adult! You are in no ways at all wrinkly and old! Completely soft, clean, smooth skin! Totally, yep! Though your hair could be cleaned once in a while...it's a bit greasy, Rus. And stop sneering! It gives you permanent wrinkles! Just look at Pansy Parkinson! All she does is sneer at people, and just look at her! She's twelve and has wrinkles like a pug! And Aunt Tessa! She's only 22 and she looks nothing but a day over 89! That's because she was a total bitchy Ravenclaw and couldn't stop giving dirty looks to save her life! So, Seve-russy, in conclusion, stop having such nasty looks on your face and you will be my favorite adult and _not_ old person!"

Sev looked amused. "I was not aware that Tessa was only 22. I assumed that her last birthday was going to be her last."

I rolled my eyes. "It could have been, considering all she eats is candy and sugar!"

"If eating candy and sugar is a cause of death, then you should've been long gone, Veronica," Sev drawled. 

"I am totally healthy! I had.....errr....healthy foods, healthy foods ---- ah! Right, I had grapes yesterday! Yes, that's it! And mum force fed me a salad a few years back!"

"Force fed," Sev snorted. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ahh, there's the matureness we all know so well."

I crossed my arms over my chest childishly. "I am mature! You're just an bitter old wart and have no clue what being mature is, clearly, because if you did, Caleb would've been expelled the second he stepped foot in Hogwarts. No offense Caleb, but take the bloody offense you two-faced git!"

"Might I ask you to calm down?" Sev prompted. 

"No, you _might_ not." I said stubbornly, sticking my nose up in the air. "Because I'm going to go stomp around the school like a grumpy git and traumatize children with my depressingness and then give Slytherin hundreds of points just to make the Gryffindors feel like shit." I stiffened my posture and folded my hands over my stomach. "I, Professor Severus Snape, have a large, deep hatred for every single Gryffindor, especially Harry Potter for reasons I will not reveal because my favorite insolent child will use it against me because she is the coolest human being in the entire world. And I, am so much worse than her. I am an old, wrinkly old lady, but I am her favorite wrinkly old lady." I did a fairly great mocking of his drawling tone and Sev was seething through his teeth. I bowed mockingly, winked cheekily and then dashed out of the Great Hall. 

I ran outside, to the Black Lake. It seems soothing there, and I'm about to find out if it actually is. I took a seat leaning against a great big tree that faced the large, vast, lake full of inky black water. After a minute of taking in the strong, sweet scent of the air and smiling to nothing in particular, I took out my sketchbook, pencils and then colored pencils, to color with. 

I decided that I would be skipping Herbology, which is our first period. I know I'm not going to be missing anything important, though. Professor Sprout told us that this week we'd only be going over course aims, what plants to touch and not to touch, also the rules of the greenhouse. I'm not going to be missing anything that's so important it's worth giving detention for. I am probably going to have detention with Sev, though, for the absolute scandal I caused in the Great Hall.

I tapped my pencil against my chin, taking in a deep breath and deciding what to draw. After a few minutes of contemplating, I decided that I would draw a lake. Not the Black Lake in particular, but just a lake. A lake filled with glistening water, surrounded by trees and overlooked by mountains that stretch for miles. 

I started by sketching the line of the horizon. One that separated the grass from the water, one that separated the lake from the grass, and one that separated the trees from the sun. After that, I sketched the outline of a large tree that would be on the right of the drawing, placed on the grass and in front of the water. Then, I drew the trees, each other them different with different length branches and different shaped leaves. I drew the brick building in the background, next. When everything was done outlined, I took a colored pencil and drew some wispy pieces of grass. I colored it in lightly with different shades of green, some dark, some light, some extremely dark, and some in the middle. After finishing, I started coloring in the lake. I wanted to make the illusion that the sunset was shining against the water, reflecting the colors onto it, so I mixed the colors with blue, black, greens, yellow, oranges, pinks, reds, purples. In the end, it was what I wanted it to be, so I went to work on the trees. I wanted them to seem to be a super dark color, that could even be mistaken for black, though if you looked close enough you could see that it was only shades of green mixed together. Then the sky: the hardest thing of all. It may seem easy to make a sunset, and you might think that a three year old could make a sunset worthy of being in a museum, but that's not really the case. If you want you sunset to look great, beautiful, even, you need to put time into it. You need to know how to blend the colors perfectly, you need to now how to mix different shades so that they are pleasing to the eye, but most of all, you need to have a vision in your head solely of what you want to create. Otherwise, you wouldn't come out with what you want. It could still be nice, but it won't _click_. It won't make you feel like you've accomplished something because it isn't what _you_ wanted. 

When I was finished, there was a grin on my face that couldn't be wiped off if you smacked me a million times. The [drawing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/78/b2/f378b294f50eaab6da47bc6859d8a984.jpg) turned out how I wanted it to. It was beautiful. 

Breathtaking. 

In my opinion, anyway. 

Then I decided to draw a picture of Bella. More of a cartoon one with markers. When I [finished](https://cdn140.picsart.com/263273536023212.png?type=webp&to=min&r=640), it looked awesome. I drew [Trixie](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/84/fa/2984fafc5a6f5d8011a3570a210c1c0f.jpg) next, more of a sketch with shadings from my Muggle pencil. I got her chin right, too. After that, I decided drawing a picture of Elijah Miller, the boy in my house and year that I've talked to a few times. It [turned](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/30/d0/9c/30d09c9997c6056499a04b0398586b48.jpg) out fairly good, and I realized that if he ever found it and got any ideas, I would have to go deep into persuasion to convince him that I wasn't obsessed with him, which was what he would have thought. Then, I drew [Cher](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EU9JLXuWoAIfDLZ.png). You could tell it was her at first glance. That's just how distinctive her features were. 

And I drew a picture of [Sev](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cd/7b/11/cd7b11ba47e42d5d025aa6b5b448b229.jpg). It looked awesome, and I'm definitely going to be using it as a peace offering. I drew one of [Dumbledore](https://i.redd.it/owbsyzpxke241.jpg) which had detail to a great extent.

When I decided that my hands were hurting, I tucked my sketchbook into my bag and stood, brushing off my plaid skirt. I decided that I _would_ go to my next class, which would be Defense Against the Dark Arts by the looks of it. I love _not_ going to classes that are taught by self-absorbed gits, but I love even more laughing at self-absorbed gits trying to teach 11 year olds defensive magic. It'll be laugh. 

So, I walked to Defense by myself. There was a time when I was in the courtyard that I was bombarded with high fives and compliments on being able to put Sev in a foul mood. I sent them all smirks and grins, and then continued on my venture, hence where I am now.

I knew (by looking at a clock I passed) that by the time I got to the classroom I would be at least two minutes late. Though I seriously doubted we would be doing anything other than talk about how white Gilderoy Lockhart's teeth were. So, I opened the door and stepped inside the classroom full of both Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

My brother was seated on the left side of the room, talking to many students. Trixie was scowling at him, and Cher wasn't even paying attention. Bella and Ryan Harper were talked animatedly while Ash boredly picked at her nails. Stacy was reading a book, not even listening as Elijah talked her ear off. 

I took a seat on the left of Bella. "Hey," I said, pulling out my sketchbook. "Look, wanna see the picture I drew of you?"

She cut off the conversation with Ryan. "Ooh, can I see?" I nodded, flipping to the page of the drawing of her. She squealed when she saw it. "Was this what you were doing when you weren't in Herbology? Oh, it's lovely, Ronnie! Ryan, look, Ronnie drew this of me!"

Ryan looked at the picture and smiled. "Nice drawing, Mortimer." was all he said before starting to talk to Elijah, who was sitting behind him. 

"I also drew a picture of Ash, last night ---- here, do you like it?"

"Oh, it's lovely! Ash, look what Ronnie drew!" She showed the sketchbook to Ash who smiled broadly. 

"You're amazing at singing, drawing, playing piano, talking back to teachers, getting out of things, annoying second years, punching pugs, and smuggling animals into Hogwarts. What aren't you good at?" She said with a grin. 

I shrugged. "What can I say, Ash? I'm a female of many talents. Also, I drew one of Cher, Trixie, and Elijah 'cause I was bored. Hey, Elijah! Look, I sketched you!" Elijah perked up, leaning over his desk to see the picture I was showing him. 

"You did my nose wrong," He grumbled, slouching back down in his chair

"I did not!" I insisted with a frown. "You're just salty because I didn't make you look muscly, you big git!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, shush!"

**....**

It's safe to say that I'm in trouble with Sev. 

When I was heading to the Great Hall for lunch, I was almost at the Slytherin table when he cornered me. 

"You, young lady, are in big trouble," Sev said, his eyes narrowed. 

I raised my eyebrows. "Tell me something I don't know," I replied, grinning. 

"Learn to respect your elders," Sev drawled, and a smirk replaced my grin. 

"You admitted it!" I said gleefully, bouncing up and down on my toes. 

"Admitted what, exactly?" 

"That you're old!" I said, dashing away immediately afterward. Sev was striding after me angrily. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I said insincerely as I ran through the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. "I CAN'T DIE NOW!" I wailed dramatically, shoving a seventh year over to Sev. "I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRECIOUS!!" I ran around the Slytherin table three times trying to get away from Sev. Then, I jumped onto the table and grabbed a squirt bottle of ketchup, pointing it at him. 

"Don't you dare pull that card again," Sev hissed, recalling when I squirted ketchup all over him. I smirked, squeezing the bottle. It hit the floor beside him. "Get down!" 

"No-can-do, Rus! If I get down, you'll murder me! I'm WAY too young and beautiful to die!"

"If you get down, I won't murder you," Sev said with an eye roll. I grinned, squirting the ketchup at him ---- it hit him straight in the face ---- and then running down the table ---- I grabbed an apple ---- and then sprinting out of the Great Hall. 

**A/N: My school ends at noon bc of the people who do in-person school apparently can't stay there for too long. Well, I do virtual because I cannot be bothered to actually go to school, and considering that I am on the bad side of many of my teachers, I decided that I would stay virtual until the rest of the year. And my SS teacher heard me talking to my friend about it when we were supposed to be doing some project that we wouldn't have done that period anyway. (i'm known for doing my work last minute). She got all pissed and stuff and was like "The principal will hear about this" and all that stuff that I didn't really take to heart because I didn't give a fuck. And my friend was there, the entire time, dying of laughter. (her camera was off and she was muted, so I really couldn't hear what she was saying to her sister, who came when she heard her sister CACKLING). It's safe to say that my SS teacher hates me even more than before, and I didn't think that was possible. Since I'm a total smart ass, I am pretty much the QUEEN of pissing off teachers. One guy paid me twenty dollars to make my fifth grade teacher yell at me. It was easy. Well, after SS, I had band. My band teacher isn't bad, she likes me and she's pretty nice, but she wanted me to play for the class and I was full on blurting excuses like "My reed is broken" or "Can you hear me? I can't hear you, sorry" or "My mics not working" or "BILLIE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I realized afterwards that everything I said was a diversion, and it worked because my teacher didn't talk to me after that. Mondays are the worst. I live by that. Today, I also decided that I would completely ignore all of my teachers and be on Quotev instead during class. Well, I was reading this book by[salmon](https://www.quotev.com/sxlmon) called How to Annoy a Gryffindor (it's really good, you should go check it out) for the second time. I finished it yesterday, but I decided to read it again. I also read The Mudblood by Kirsten K. They're both good stories you should check out. My dad almost caught me on Quotev. I switched the tab so bloody fast I barely saw it. He was sort of suspicious and searched my computer but he couldn't find it. THANK THE LORD! If my dad ever found out that I had a Quotev account, he'd be on a million levels of "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAUGHTER IS ON A FANFICTION SIGHT AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!!" and he'd also probably piss his pants with shock.And on that note, this Author's Note will end. Add to your library and comment what you think.**

_**-crystalised** _


End file.
